Headhunters: When universes collide
by Kirabi Kaminari
Summary: What if there was another generation of spartan III's? What if Wyoming was sent to blood gulch? What if Tex found out? What if a spartan III was sent to spy on Freelancer? And what if Wyoming's time space distortion Malfunctions? and how the hell do they end up on remnant!
1. Here comes Feta

Before The Time-Space Warp

**Wyoming , Mother of Invention**

"Agent Wyoming, please report to the bridge." Said the Counselors voice over _Mother of Inventions_ speaker system.

Wyoming gave out a sigh of discontent before promptly turning from his original destination, the shooting range, and making his way to the bridge. Walking down the darkened hallways, Wyoming thought '_What do these bloody tossers want now? can't a chap shoot some virtually created holograms in peace?' _this thought inevitably caused Wyoming to actually wonder what he was being called to the bridge for,

_'If those bloody bastards actually want me to do ANOTHER mission at this time of night..let's just say I'll have to spend weeks cleaning my tea set.' _this thought causedWyoming to begin to stomp hurriedly to his destination, dark thoughts dancing in his head the entire way.

The Counselor turned slightly from his position at the command console to the sounds coming from outside the door, only for it to open and reveal none other than the one he'd sent for, agent Wyoming.

"Why Hello their Agent Wyoming we have another-" "Why the hell did you send for me you bloody wanker" said Wyoming, angrily cutting the Counselor off in the process. "Yes well we need you to head to the blood gulch outpost there seems to be injured troops that are in need of your….assistance" said the Counselor in his neutral tone.

"Really I have to go help simulation troopers, I'd rather shove a crumpet up my arse."Wyoming said, simulation troopers? Really? What was the director _really _after? " I think you would enjoy this trip Agent Flowers is present in the canyon" said the counselor. Causing Wyoming's attitude to change a bit

" Oh Flowers old boy? I had wondered what happened to him….but why in hell was he marked….KIA? Counselor…." Wyoming stated, trailing off.

Trying to explain the counselor informed Wyoming of the incident "There was an accident in Florida, The Director sent Flowers on a top secret mission and-"

"What kind of mission… to have a agent out for so long and hidden from us, I do wonder…" said Wyoming, not in the slightest convinced by the Counselors story.

"That is not our concern right now you need to get to the blood gulch outpost and assist the Red team, We can talk after your mission if you would like Agent." the counselor said urging Wyoming.

"Fine fine, I'll go but don't think you can hide the truth from me counselor, we have lost a lot of "_friends_" here." Wyoming said unsatisfied, turning away from the Counselor and exiting through the door, sniper rifle on his back.

Out in the hangar hidden from the crew Spartan Jay H-454 was listening in on Wyoming and the Counselors conversation though an A.I established line. "We have lost a great many friends…, wait why is my microphone recording? Odd must of been bugged.." said the Counselor puzzled.

" _Christ I hate this guy, just glad I left._" thought Jay looking up from the monitor. "Hey Feta get me all the information you can on Blood Gulch" he said, causing the appearance of a bright yellow light manifesting itself into the form of a female recon Spartan.

_ "_**Blood gulch? Isn't that one of the outposts with simulation troopers? ohh what's wrong Jay? Scared of some fake Spartans? **_"_ ... tell you what Feta when I get there the first thing I see with my scope I'll break their head into two...how about that." said Jay annoyed by his A.I this caused the mini Spartan to hum thoughtfully, her glow illuminating their space in the cargo hold with a dull yellow.

"**hmmmm, I dunno Jay, all it takes is a little, tiny, insignificant mistake, and pop goes YOUR head.**_" _

"You're worse than Ravager you know…" said Jay, _"Shit, can't believe I actually said that"_ Jay thought.

Unphased by Jay's insult, the A.I laughed, mockingly, before saying"**C'mon loser, you don't want to miss Wyoming's ship, do you**_?_"

"Right, prep my Propulsion unit. I haven't used my thrusters in a while." Jay said getting ready to jump

'**Be careful! You wouldn't wanna blast yourself into space, right?" **Feta said sadistically." yeah, let's just get this over with." Jay said as they rocketed through the air breaking the land with a combat roll on the pelican.

"...time to wait, this will be a long trip….Oh and Feta if you fuck with my magnetic boots I'm putting you in with washes E.m.p generator again."Jay threatened, getting a small shock in response. " Yep definitely a long trip…." said Jay glimpsing into sleep.


	2. Fucking Reunion's

"_Bloody asteroids!" _Wyoming thought, hearing a large BANG come from the top of his pelican. "_After all, what the bloody hell else COULD it be? Hmmph sodding Director should have this place cleared of them, do something useful for once." _Wyoming thought, not having the highest opinion of his "benefactor" at the current point in time.

A smile made itself known on Wyoming's, currently unmasked face, having taken off his helmet a few moments prior, time was an interesting thing. Several philosophers had made their opinion regarding it known , nearly all of them differing, yet agreeing on one thing in particular.

That time was immutable, unable to be changed no matter how hard a person tried.

The thought caused a laugh to join the aforementioned smile. "_What a ludicrous notion!" _Wyoming thought before casting his eyesight towards a particular piece, set down adjacent to his seat in the cockpit of the pelican.

The piece of equipment being none other than a time space distortion unit. Normally the time loop distortion unit was the one that would be donned on his chest plate, which was currently on his person, however the director saw fit to have Wyoming put the time SPACE distortion unit through a test run.

This brought a glimmer into Wyoming's onyx colored eyes "_A new toy to play with! And this one's detachable! Simply marvelous!" _Wyoming said, chuckling lightly as his gaze rested upon the piece of equipment for a final time before saying "Isn't it marvelous what you can do with a couple quintillion credits?"

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Are we sure that's him?" a strict, no-nonsense female voice asked, authority laden in her voice.

"It's got to be, I mean, who else do we know who's crazy enough to do something like that?" A much deeper, but slightly high pitched male voice answered. "Besides, with the tracking system on this thing we could find anyone even if they broke the sound barrier." the same voice explained.

"I don't care," an even deeper voice, with malice in its tone interjected "So long as we find him and skin his traitorous hide."

"Lock it up sergeant, even if it is him we can't charge after him we need to come up with a plan of attack that _abides _by UNSC regulations." the female voice stated returning to the conversation.

"Always gotta be careful dontcha boss?" the first male voice stated somewhat sarcastically.

"It's what's kept me alive." she answered Before the first voice could say anything else she continued "Here Land us over by those cliffs, there's an ideal cave system there we can use to oversee his movements from."

the male voice replied "You got it boss...don't worry I'll protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she questioned with amusement "Oh! umm s-sorry ma'am I was just...thinking out loud" He stated, embarrassment evident in his voice.

"You should learn to keep your yap shut 'captain' how the hell did someone like you reach that rank anyway?" The other male voice said,

"Ravager! you're out of line, shut your trap and get suited up, you too striker, move it!" The female voice stated with finality, frustration seeping in her voice. the first male voice sighed before saying "Yes ma'am Cali." before setting the special ops stealth pelican to auto pilot, getting them planet side.

_ Far off in the middle of nowhere Maine was driving a warthog with a internal argument heating on inside his head."Sigma I swear when I get control I'm ripping you out of my head"_ Maine thought in a rage.

**"Oh I don't think you're in a position to do such a thing my puppet, since we lost theta do too your struggling I'll have Eta and Iota scramble what's left of your fragile little mind until you're a perfect puppet, as you should be. But before that I will have you watch your brother and sister agents die by your hand. **

Sigma said grinning** Now then my puppet we are hunting the last of my A.I brethren …**

"Finally I fucking hate flights, since the Brit doesn't know I'm here might as well get to the cliffs" Said Jay jumping off the pelican last minute and landing on the side of the canyons stone wall. Waiting there, near motionless as he scanned and looked through the scope of his sniper rifle observing the local canyon dwellers.

_ "This is one pointless ass simulation…...why even fight here there's no point only reason he's here is because the other fucker's here and…...oh fuck…...Texas…" _Jay thought, surprised and a little scared for everyone's manhood. _ "Wyoming, Texas...and the fuckers in the cave…" _Jay noted, seeing the last of the three through his scope. Jay, deciding he was done here, stood up from his over watch position on top of the cliff. Hearing and engine he turned around only to meet the front end of a warthog driven by the meta over the side of the cliff crashing themselves into the middle of the canyon.

Sarge-as he demanded to be called-was NOT having a good week. The first reason for his frustration being how he found out he couldn't kill Griff for lollygagging! Then there was how doughnut got shot by that damn blue in the tank! The only upside-not in his opinion-was that doughnut managed to survive!

Not that it matters, doughnuts such a pansy that he can't fight due to his "bad condition". Sarge shook his head at what he was forced to do next, down a soldier-no matter how much of a wuss-he had to call command to get reinforcements. Only to find out that he needed to resort to one of those lousy freelancers! Oh he had heard about how good they were, they just rubbed him the wrong way.

It was then that Sarge found himself knocked back due to a glancing explosive shell that came the middle of the canyon. His eyes widening underneath his helmet, Sarge jumped to his feet, grabbed his trusty shotgun and ran back into the base.

" Those damned blues got WMD's everyone too your feet. Lopez get the jeep and load the damned thing with explosive rounds, Griff I want you to commence operation Meat-Shield if it's only for a minute or, in your case, five seconds it is your invaluable sacrifice that will win us the war, and Simmons I want you to get the rocket launcher and carry doughnut on your back we got no time for the wounded to fall back, now let's kill those damned blues once and for all!

**GOD**

**FUCKING**

**DAMMIT.**

Church had been having a pretty damn good week so far, Tucker wasn't bothering him as much- and though he _was_ spending more time with that rock of his, it didn't matter-Caboose was still an idiot but he was bothering Captain Flowers. All in all it was a very fucking nice week for church with no idiots to bother him.

And then this shit happens. "Who in the name of fuck would drive a warthog off a cliff into the middle of a canyon?!" Oh church had seen what happened all right, with the scope of his sniper rifle, that he was in no way bad with no matter who you've talked to, however he didn't see who was driving. It was probably the reds, who else would? Besides them being the only living thing for miles, those guys were crazier than Tex.

Immediately regretting the thought, Church sighed, thinking about her always got him emotional. The most prevalent emotions being fear, rage, depression, and a little shame with regret on the side. Church snapped himself out of it, bringing himself back to the present.

He was here, sitting on his usual ledge, spying on the reds talking about the usual bullshit over and over again when" BAM HUGE EXPLOSION OUT OF FREAKIN NOWHERE, I MEAN,WHO DOES THAT?!" Thinking on his feet church bolted down the Cliffside to the blue base to see what Captain Flowers would do. It was strange, Captain Flowers always seemed to know what was happening…

Again shaking himself out of his thoughts, he hightailed it to blue base.

_ 'Oh gosh! What rambunctious noise was that? Oh my, hopefully Church is alright.' _Flowers thought, worried for his teammate. He was at blue base, casually chatting with Caboose, the little rascal, when all of a sudden he had heard the awful, yet familiar, noise of an explosion. He had sent poor, naive, caboose out to retrieve Tucker, not wanting to endanger him as well as Church.

That was about when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. "Texas! it's been such a long time! I didn't know you were still with freelancer, I had thought you and most of the others had gone and went rogue" Said Flowers somewhat excited at the fact of another freelancer being here.

"Cut the shit Florida! Where's Church and where's Wyoming! said Texas, aggravated at Flowers.

"Well Church is out by the cliffs and I don't know if Wyoming is even here, though I did see a ship land by red base...oh and you should have seen the rookie he nearly killed one of the reds!, Texas why are yo-"

"I said Cut the shit! Maine is here and he's looking for me, Omega, Church and the other A.I's and as far as I know 2 of which are here right now!" Texas interrupted, still aggravated.

It was then that the sound of more small explosion's , coupled with the shaking of the ground beneath their feet.

Both Texas's and Flower's attention was brought to the center of the canyon. " Is that Colorado?" said Texas dumbfounded that the freelancer was still alive. "Colorado?" asked Flowers, confused before realization hit him

"Oh you mean Jay, well he's not wearing the armor from freelancer, but that fighting style and kukris…..plus the color scheme looks the same." Flowers said before chuckling "That old rascal! good to have him back in action, I wonder why he's here.." said Flowers with curiosity

"Fuck no wonder Maine's here this fucker has Feta….I can at least bet Maine is taking on more than he bargained for" said Tex hoping Jay could take on or at least delay Maine for her to get church out of blood gulch.

"Ok Flowers I want you to help Jay with Maine I'm going for Wyoming, with his time unit he's the bigger threat right now." Tex said before bolting up the stairs, jumping over the edge of the base, and running over to red base through the canyon.

"Well guess this really is a family reunion." Flowers said, jogging out of blue base, dreading that he will have to fight he former brothers in arms.

Over in the cave system the Headhunters where looking at the cluster fuck of a battle.

"Holy shit, the blue one get bitch slapped, Damn look at his ass fly. Best fight I've seen in a long time! I got 40 credits on Jay kicking the brits sass!" Said Ravager, obviously enjoying the sight.

" Well, since he isn't even fighting the Brit I'll take that bet." Striker said sarcastically.

"How about you both shut the hell up, we need him alive remember? When we see the opportunity we go in, grab him and get out." Said Cali Her attention quickly diverting from the fight below to the two Spartans under her command. They were currently at the entrance of the cave they had set up camp in, their position being so close to the center of the canyon they could watch the fight without the use of a scope.

Cali sighed as the two begrudgingly agreed-well, more like Ravager did and Striker, Striker went with what she said no matter what, they were hard to deal with sometimes, but a Spartan with nothing to do wasn't a happy one, so she could sympathies with them. It was then she was abruptly and quite literally pushed out of her thoughts as she was knocked back a bit from the force of an explosion. When she looked back to the fight there was nothing left but dust and debris covering that entire section of the canyon. Thinking quickly she looking over to striker and then to Ravager "Thermals, NOW!" She yelled before quickly following her own orders.

Moments before the explosion with the Reds

"God Dammit Griff you weren't supposed to hide behind our Base" said Sarge angry and frustrated at Griff apparent idiocy.

"Are you fucking crazy, no wait scratch that, you ARE fucking crazy, but I'm not so FUCK YOU! I'm staying here until I get my puma" said Griff not venturing even an inch from behind red base.

"Sarge the _Warthog_ is ready Lopez went to get some more explosive rounds for it" Simmons said, stressing the word Warthog.

"Finally! a soldier who brings results. You see Griff? We need more people like Lopez." Said Sarge, practically weeping at the promise of even more explosive ammunition, while simultaneously ignoring the now shocked and depressed Simmons

" Come on Griff...we should go get the warthog now…" Said Simmons almost weeping. It was at that time, Lopez made his entrance driving the warthog at a fast speed, before abruptly turning at the edge of the base and driving in front of the group, Lopez looking at them expectantly.

"Lopez, it's about time, Griff get in the driver's seat, Lopez man the gun, I'll be riding in the back feeding the rounds!" Said Sarge excited about the notion of using his explosive turret. 

"Um.. Sarge" Simmons started "What about me?" Simmons asked, an ounce of pleading in his voice. " Well Simmons I want you to put donut on a leash and attach him to the back of the warthog, you'll also I'll let you ride shotgun" Sarge explained

"Yessir!" Simmons said cheerily finally remembering the wounded, and groaning, final member of the group.

"_Ooooh _Kinky_! _But...Can't I sit this one out? I still can't feel my legs..and not in the fun way.." Donut complained groggily.

"No we need every man if we are going to fight this new blue threat!" said Sarge aggravated at Donuts Griffness, one was already enough, Dammit.

" And where's the freelancer command sent us" Said Sarge aggravated at a new possible man with the dreaded _Griffness_.

"Sarge I saw him getting his ass whooped by some black guy, some help command sent us huh?" said Griff, Exasperated.

"Argh! Fuck it! We'll go on without him, We've never needed a freelancer before and we don't need one now! Ok Grif! Start the engine I want you to ram the biggest new blue you see!" Sarge yelled

"Oh we are _so _going to die" said Grif.

"Shut up Grif." Sarge said with finality.

"Now let's see how many of these new blues we can kill!" Sarge yelled as they drove off to into the middle of the canyon.

In the middle of the canyon Jay and the Meta where dishing it out, but with the Meta's lack of speed Jay took his time in taunts.

"Come on mother fucker, at least try to hit me" Jay said jumping above the Meta's knife roundhouse kicking him in the head knocking the freelancer back. "Listen you sociopathic fuck, I came here to do what I have to do, but hey Maine maybe you could tell me why you're kill-" Jay attempted to say being rudely interrupted by the Meta trying to stab him with the knifle yet again.

"Like I was saying What's with killing the Freelancers, not like I'm against it bu-" Jay was cut off yet again, but this time by machinegun fire.

"Who the fuck!..?" Jay yelled. The Meta gave some more grunts at the sound of... music? both turning to see the Red simulation sholdiers charging them with a modified warthog

"EAT IT BLUE SCUM YEEEEHHAAAAA" Sarge yelled victoriously.

'...**This absolute idiot..Maine, be a dear and get rid of the rabble like a good puppet, would you?**'Sigma said inside The Meta's, armor.

"Well since it looks like you're set on that ride I'm going to back away" Said Jay as he tried to use his thrusters to get closer to the red base, Only to be stopped by a abrupted sniper round, just hitting the side of his helmet, causing him to hit the ground.

" Mother Fucker!" Jay yelled quickly looking for the sniper only for him to appear 10 feet to his side

"You didn't _actually_ believe I didn't know you were here, did you old chap? Or should I say... Colorado?" said Wyoming, with a still smoking sniper rifle in his hand, his other on his hip.

"Oh fuck you Reggie…..Wait..what's the meta doing with the reds?" said Jay looking over at the reds jeep

" Is that jeep leaking fuel?" said Wyoming

"And are those ... HIT THE DECK!" Yelled Jay as the Meta, either not knowing about the fuel leak coupled with the explosives, or not caring, Shot a continuous stream of explosive shells from his knifle at the jeep, what happened next, was inevitable. A massive explosion rippled through the canyons ending shockwaves far and wide.

Ugh Sarge….SARGE!


	3. Cookies n Popcorn

"HOLY Fucking Shit! and _that_ caboose, is exactly how church is going to react to this explosion." tucker said, before silently awaiting for the inevitable. "But Tucker.. I.. feel like church would-" said caboose.

"HOLY Fucking Shit!..." screamed church, fulfilling the prophecy and cutting Caboose off at the same time, on the other side of the canyon. Tucker simply looked at Caboose , his body taking on the masterfully perfected stance of '_I told you so', _Meanwhile Caboose, whom had seemingly lost interest in the entire conversation, was shouting at the top of his lungs

"CHURCH! HEY TUCKER, TUCKER IT'S CHURCH HIIIIII CHURCH!" caboose said shooting a hand up and waving it spastically as he was saying the last part, Church himself, however, was not experiencing the same glee as his teammate. This was proven by his reply

"ROOKIE! SHUT. UP. AND GET THEGODDAMN TANK! YOU TOO TUCKER!" Caboose then said" Okie Dokie!" to which Tucker whipped around at Caboose" What?! You're seriously going to jus-you know what? Never mind." Tucker said, exasperation seeping into his voice near the end.

Instead he simply followed Caboose, downtrodden at the thought of getting shot at.. It was to Tuckers utmost confusion when Caboose stopped him and got in the Tank by himself.

"Umm..Dude? You know we're supposed to do this together right?" Tucker asked, both confused and honestly curious if Caboose had any fucking clue what he was doing. The response Tucker got was not one he was expecting. With no words, Caboose simply turned his head towards Tucker, and, very seriously, stated

"Sheila is **mine." **before driving off in the tank, leaving behind a now extremely confused Tucker.

"Sheila..?"Tucker said, before realization dawned on him" Oh shit! He really DID get chicks in that tank!" What ensued after was silence before Tucker took off at full speed after Caboose, screaming" CABOOSE! WAIT UP! DOES SHEILA HAVE ANY HOT SISTERS?! MAYBE SOME CUTE FRIENDS?!"

"Well...that was some explosion eh Reggie?" Jay said, still shaken from the reds explosion.

"It sure was something old chap, d'you reckon Maine survived?" asked Wyoming somewhat concerned for his former teammate something had always struck him off about Maine..granted he was insane, but still.

"Please, this is Maine we are talking about, he can take as much punishment as a Spartan."Jay said, dismissing the idea of Maine dying.

"…..Hey look over there!" Jay stated pointing at the fully A-okay Maine, who was currently busy glaring at the fallen reds

"See? He's all good and back in action, but I wonder if this canyons blues are just as crazy as the reds." said Jay wondering what card would be played next.

"Dear god I hope not." Wyoming muttered not looking forward to see anything filled with more idiocy then the red simulation troopers.

"CHURCH, CHURCH CHURCHCHURCHCHURCHCHURCH WHICH ONE SHOULD SHEILA SHOOOOOT!?" Caboose asked, his voice sounding more and more like a twelve year old who needs to pee with every second.

"DAMMIT ROOKIE! SHUT UP! Can't you tell who the bad guys are?!" Church shouted before realizing Cabooses brain lacked the power to charge the battery of a digital watch. Contemplating on the problem of Cabooses trigger finger and lack of friend or foe differentiating capabilities, he finally hit an epiphany.

Quickly returning to the proper comm channel, church said" Caboose! The one's in black and the one's in white _HATE COOKIES_." Before this moment, church had never considered himself a creator of monsters. However Everyone involved would soon learn the folly in his hubris. For it was on this day, that the Gods themselves realized that none would be safe. To Churches Declaration, Caboose roared at the top of his lungs "_PUNISH THE NON-BELIEVERS!"_

Back in the middle of the canyon Jay and Wyoming had taken cover behind a small dune "Did ya'll hear that?" Said Jay wondering who would be yelling.

"D'you think its them blue blokes?" Said Wyoming, wondering what they were up to now.

" well flowers was one of them so they have be decent right...?" Jay said with uncertainty creeping at the edge of his voice, It WAS Flowers after all...

"Perhaps but he wasn't that good of a fighter...and wait, isn't he unconscious over there?" Said Wyoming peering over to the fallen blue.

"Oh right, I forgot, he tried to help me fight Maine…... it didn't go so well for him." Said Jay remembering the fallen freelancer.

"Wait where's Maine?" Jay says as they here more yelling from the blue base.

"Jay, is that a tank?"asked Wyoming hoping his ears were fooling him, honestly wondering why he wasn't killing Jay right now.

"Well fuck the tank, I'm sure Maine's got it under contr-" Jay stated before being interrupted by the VERY loud sound of someone screaming. "Hey Reggie got any popcorn?" Jay said thinking about getting out of the ensuing fight.

"Sorry old chap no….. but why aren't we fighting?" Wyoming asked hoping for an actual answer. "Because…I think….ah fuck it, I think we're just hoping for someone else to kick Maine's ass." Said Jay praying to whatever Gods are out there for Maine's ass to get whooped.

It was then both their prayers were answered...sort of...by the bloodthirsty yell coming from said tank. "Hey Reggie ..how about we regroup somewhere safe...like red base." Jay said

"Pfft, Why? If Flowers was their leader aren't they on our side?" Said Wyoming looking for someone else too talk too, Jay sucked as a conversationalist.

"Listen I've heard scream's like that before back during my UNSC days...trust me every living thing in this canyon is about to be fucked over. " Said Jay fearing for his life.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, they're just sim soldiers after all, right?" Said Wyoming doubting the blues capabilities.

"Reggie…. Tex and Flowers were with them, and you have seen what the reds can and will do, plus the fuckers have a tank, I'm certain we…...um hi there tank…" Jay said as both himself and Wyoming turned towards the blue tank that sneaked up on them..somehow.

"Quiet ass tank.."Jay commented.

"ARE YOU COOKIE HATERS?!"Yelled the man in the tank. "Um…" Jay started, perplexed "I like cookies…but you see-" Said Jay being interrupted.

"LIAR'S! CHURCH TOLD ME YOU ARE COOKIE HATERS! AND CHURCH WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!" Screamed the man as he aimed the main cannon at Wyoming.

"Reggie we...are fucked!" Jay said with finality, simply waiting for the inevitable.

Meanwhile, above the freelancers at his usual ledge was Church himself. Church liked to believe he always came prepared, his evidence being the popcorn bowl right next to him.

"This is amazing, Rookie's being useful for once!" Church stated before chuckling to himself, this ended, however, when he reached for his bowl only to find it missing.

"What the he-? TUCKER!" Church said, resolving to find Tucker and try NOT to kill him before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Looking for something Church?" a VERY VERY familiar, and female voice asked playfully.

"You know, I've been tearing this entire land mass apart trying to find you." Tex said dropping the now empty popcorn bowl down in front of church, who could now care less about said object.

"Tex?... Shit." Church cursed, his frustration being traded for despair. Sighing, Church asked "What do you want?"

Tex then turned him to face her, rewarding him with a view of her black armor, before shifting his gaze to her visor. Chuckling Tex replied "You know me so well, get your dog off Wyoming and Jay." To Tex's surprise Church just stared at her for a second and laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Before Tex could take her newfound rage out on Church's manhood he said "You want ME to stop CABOOSE?! You obviously haven't met him, once he's mad at someone who hates cookies there's nothing you can do to stop him!"

This actually caused Tex to pause and contemplate. She knew very well that Church could be lying to her, but on the other hand she also knew he was scared as hell of her. After a while and reaching a decision on how to approach the matter, she replied "..Then sic him on every cockbite in that canyon, I'm getting you out of here, one way, or another."

Churches replied was immediate "What?! OK that's bullshit and my answer is no for two fucking reasons, one, Tucker's still down there and as much of an asshole as he is I don't want him to die, second, WHY THE HELLshould I trust you?!" Church screamed, anger and fear very prevalent in his voice.

"Well if you don't I'm sure Maine would love to kick your ass once he gets his hands on you." Said Tex trying to convince him otherwise.

" Huh, one of your freelancer buddies?" said church

"I wouldn't say he's a buddy but-" said Tex being interrupted by church, who had taken out his sniper rifle and began to look down the scope. "He's the big white one right?" church repeated not giving a damn

"I think caboose smashed him into that rock by red base…..well fuck." Said church obviously phased by, yet accepting of, cabooses action. "Wait...he took out Maine?" Said Tex surprised. " Huh? No, that fucker is getting out now, but it looks like caboose is talking with the other two." said Church

"Um Church I got a bad feeling about this.." said Tex not looking forward to this.

Sighing Jay and Wyoming stood their trying to talk down the crazy blue.

"So blue guy mind...if we ugh go over there and not get shot" said Jay hoping to play the blues stupid card. "Yes, yes, indeed, what he said!" Wyoming responded out of fear.

"NO CHURCH WOULD NEVER LIE he is my friend, and friends never lie and I think you are cookie haters and maybe Sheila should blow you up!" said Caboose from inside the tank

"_Preparing main canon" _Sheila announced inside the tank.

"Reggie please tell me your time distortion unit can get us out of this..!" Said Jay whispering urgently

"Sorry old chap but it's still recharging after I locked Tex in a temporary loop back at red base. " Whispered Wyoming panicking.

"Ok Reggie I think we should-" Said Jay, deciding suddenly not to whisper, being interrupted by the of the tank shooting Wyoming...in the face blowing half of his powered armor away in a bloody spray.

"REGGIE!" Shouted Jay before turning towards the tank. _"Shit! we've got an idiot with a tank who just shot Reggie, and..may have taken Maine out..crap!" _Jay thought, not expecting a reply.

"**Oh Jay maybe now's the time to do something?" **Came Feta's inevitable sarcasm, to which Jay's response was immediate. "Fuck off, and guide me, I got an idea." Jay stated with finality as he returned his attention to the idiot driving a tank, which was now rolling towards him at a high speed.

Grinning he sprinted towards the tank, setting his thrusters on its lowest setting while preparing the grenade, he jumped using his own momentum he slide under the tanks canon , however not before chucking the grenade directly into the main cannon of the tank and landing on the hatch of the driver's seat, an explosion resounded and effectively disabled the tanks Cannon.

"Now that wasn't too hard, wasn't it Fet-"Jay said being interrupted by the driver below him.

"Sheila..? You..hurt..Sheila... R!" Roared Caboose. It was then, without warning, Caboose let loose a war cry and headbutted the hatch door off causing it to go flying, Jay along with it.

With a loud grunt of pain Jay hit the ground. Hard. "Fucker..is strong." Jay said, exasperation, and pain, settling itself within him.

"Not yet old chap." Responded Wyoming appearing out of nowhere. "So I'm assuming the time space thing worked egh?" Jay said, too much in pain to give a damn.

"Well yes, yes it did." Wyoming said neutrally, somewhat hurt by the lack of enthusiasm at his grand appearance. "It looks like that blue bloke gave you some trouble, eh?"Wyoming stated, amusement, and suddenly fear entering his voice.

"Yeah…...he's running this way, isn't he?" said Jay still not giving a damn. "..Well on a scale of one to ten how fucked are we old chap?" "Do you really wanna know?" Jay said getting a nod from Wyoming

"Well I'd give it an 11 and a half." Jay stated getting off the ground right before a furious blue soldier charged them, slamming into both of them with the force of ten semi-trucks sending Wyoming flying back, Caboose then grabbed Jay by the neck and raised him off the ground.

"Any last words cookie hater!" roared caboose at the Spartan "Yeah….fuck you" the barely audible Jay said as a loud gurgling roar was heard to their side and a new found Maine tackled both of them causing Jay to fly from Cabooses grasp and into Maine's.

Who then promptly threw him at a wall of rock. Maine then settled his attention on what was obviously the greater threat, and that happened to be the righteous cookie warrior, Caboose.

"Ugh….Christ" The beaten Jay said as he wondered what he was on top of, whatever it was, it was uncomfortable as hell.

"Old chap…..mind getting off of me" said a battle worn Wyoming, with Jay rolling to the side moving his attention to the remains of a warthog next to them.

"Wait that's a jeep, or it was,... so this was where the reds were." said Jay wondering if the reds survived

"Indeed, and it looks like The Re-" Wyoming was rudely cut off, something that seemed to be happening quite a lot in this canyon. "Hey guys!" a newly arrived and apparently not dead Captain Flowers greeted, startling his fellow freelancers.

"Flowers old boy! You're alive! And...wait...were you PRETENDING to be dead this entire time, while we've been getting our arses handed to us on a silver platter served with biscuits and tea?!" Ranted a now somewhat angered Wyoming, to which Flowers replied "...maaaybe."

Before Wyoming could respond, he was stopped by Jay. Again. "Since this is yet another family fucking reunion, I'm just going to say…..he finally got power armor….congrat-cha-fucking-lations, but I bet it still can't stop a bullet right?" Jay said sarcastically, still bitter from getting his ass handed to him by a moron over cookies.

"Aww you know I try my best guys.." said a now crestfallen Flowers, He was so proud to get to wear the armor again too…

"Hey cheeky fucks, since we're already by the reds, might as well see if they still have some explosives."Jay said, thinking the reds could spare something. The trio decided to army crawl over to the site, to avoid any unnecessary attention.

"I hope they have something Anti-Maine." said Flowers thinking about the beat down he had. Jays response to Flower's stupidity was immediate "Then they better have a fucking nuke."

Back in the caves the Headhunters where still observing the whole scene. "Wait why are they crawling over there?" Ravager asked, confused.

"Well that jeep did make quite the explosion I bet they're looking for something to drop on that blue freak-o-nature's head." Striker explained.

"Hm. speaking of, look at them go at it! Who knew the blue idiot could take on the white fucker like that?!" An excited Ravager yelled

"I know right?...Damn we need some popcorn or something..you think the blue guys have any at their base?" An equally excited, yet unsatisfied, Striker agreed.

"Na, the way the fucker is screaming cookies…..but man I haven't had a cookie since basic.." Said a now hungry Ravager. It was at that moment their Boss decided to show up.

"Hey guy's I'm back from scouting the blues base, and...What the hell are you two doing?" Cali demanded angrily. "Nothing much, just watching two idiots fight and destroy everything around them." Ravager explained, too into the fight to give a fuck.

"Speaking of did you find any popcorn at blue base?" Striker asked, occupied with the same thing as Ravager.

"Ummm...No." Cali said, quickly hiding a bag behind her. Finders Keepers.

"Hey what's up with their armor, it looks like gen one Mjolnir, but only two of them actually have the strength of one." Ravager asked, attention finally focused on Cali yet none the wiser to the bag behind her.

Before she could respond however, Striker answered "Well it was Spartan two armor. Project Freelancer took fallen Spartan's armor and then changed it so anyone could wear it, this is one of their training outpost." He explained, looking up to see his teammates staring at him.

"Striker.." Cali began carefully "How do you know all this?" She finished, gazing steadily at him. Ravager nodded in agreement

"Yeah, what's up with that?"Ravager chipped in, earning a flustered response from Striker. "Um well, ugh, before Jay left he told me, ugh….what he was doing…..and ugh…..he told me about this stuff."

To which Ravager responded. "You knew where he was going this entire time. We've been tracking him for a YEAR STRIKER!" Ravager stated in rage, actually grabbing striker by his neck and slamming him against the rock wall.

Cali immediately got a hold of ravagers arm, looking him in the visor. Thus prompting him to-very hesitantly- drop Striker to the ground. Causing striker to start coughing.

"Striker start talking. How long have you known, and why haven't you told us ?" Cali asked in a patient-but limited-tone of voice.

"Well, ugh I figured it wasn't too important since you know, we were tracking him and we did find him….so..you know.." Striker explained nervously, prompting Ravager to shake his head holding a hand to his helmet.

"How the hell you made it to captain is beyond me.." He muttered somewhat under his breath.

"How the hell _any_ of you fuckers are still standing is beyond me." a female voice added sarcastically, causing all the headhunters to look up to see a woman in black armor.


	4. The Reds and the Drop

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ravager screamed curious about the new arrival. "The name's Texas….and you cockbites are in for a whole lot of trouble" Texas retorted preparing for the fight. "Come on bitch!" Screamed Ravager as he ignited his energy sword and charged Texas, with Texas herself countering by grabbing his wrist twisting it behind his back, eliciting a grunt out of him. Ravager, understanding where this was going, yelled

"Bitch don't you-" Before Tex interrupted him by lifting him above her head and tossing him over the side of the cliff. **"**One cockbite down, two left to go." Tex said arrogantly, looking to see which of the two remaining Spartans were going down next.

"Sweet! I've been looking to test the new modifications!" Striker said excitedly before pulling out what appeared to be a small, odd looking gravity hammer. Before striker had a chance to use it however, Tex burst his bubble-both literally and metaphorically- by promptly grabbing the weapon out of his hand, which was raised in the motion of attacking her, and kneed him in the crotch.

"UGH… why lefty?" Striker wheezed in a tiny, high-pitched voice before Tex repeated the action garnering an explosive "OH GOD SHE GOT RIGHTY TOO!" out of him, then throwing him off the cliff. Tex wordlessly turned to look at the single remaining Spartan.

" Alright bitch…..let's do this!" Cali shouted before an unspoken signal caused both femme fatales to charge at each other.

"You guys hear that." Jay said slightly worried "Sounds like...two alley cats fighting over a box of day old fish sticks..." Wyoming noted remembering his younger days, simultaneously getting a dumb-founded stare out of Florida and Jay.

"..Oookay...Moving on, the reds should be somewhere 'around here.." Jay said trailing off as he saw the now destroyed Warthog.

"Let's go find these rascals guys!" Florida said cheerily while pumping his fist in a 'we can do it!' manner. It was now Wyoming's turn to stare

"How in the bloody hell did you become a soldier, much less a freelancer..." He muttered under his breath. _'Deja vu'_ Jay thought as he remembered all the times Ravager said something similar to Striker or one of the other Helo Spartans.

"Alright guys let's get going" Florida said, ignoring Wyoming's comment and sprinting off toward the downed jeep "He is one kind of special ain't he Reggie?" Jay said still questioning Florida and his idiocy. "He sure is, old chap." Wyoming stated before they ran off towards the jeep to join Florida.

"Hey guys, we may have a problem." Florida said in a troubled manner, much to Jays ire "What fucking problem do you got now Flo-" "Freeze dirt bag!" Sarge yelled at the newly arrived freelancers, shotgun in hand.

Florida was currently standing completely still with his hands in the air with Jay and Wyoming following his example. It was then that Jay lowered his hands in a placating manner, he knew he could beat the Reds especially with Wyoming's help.

As for Florida...well he would make a good meat shield, but not much else. Jay started to take slow steps forward "Hey look, we aren't here to-" Jay said before being interrupted by a shotgun blast at his feet, getting a yelp out of him. "I SAID FREEZE BLUE! NOW TELL US HOW TO DISARM YOUR W.M.D!" Yelled Sarge

"Our what?" Florida asked, he didn't remember having one of those. Before he could elaborate by explaining how they weren't technically blues, Jay was preempted by Sarge once again.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU FILTHY BLUE! YOUR WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION, THE ONE THAT'S CLEVERLY DISGUISED AS A BLUE, BLUE!" Florida was now seriously confused, and Jay was admiring how much balls this man had for threatening a Spartan and two freelancers. Wyoming was wondering when this would be over so he could get back to his daily crumpets and tea, he had even gotten a tea set autographed by the queen too. He knew he had left it in his pelican, sweet autographed tea, just out of reach.

"NOW LISTEN HERE BLUE, I HAD GRIFF WIRE THIS ENTIRE CANYON TO BLOW!" exclaimed Sarge just itching to blow something up.

"Actually Sarge I think Griff's too lazy to do anything like that" Said Simmons coming from behind the hog.

"Yeah fuck that shit I only wired both ends to blow, we are in the clear" said Griff nonchalantly Causing Jay to think about that particular placement of explosives '_Fucker is going to blow two of the pelicans up without even knowing...idiot' _

" DAMMIT NUMB NUTS I GAVE YOU ONE JOB, A JOB TO JUST PUT EXPLOSIVES IN CERTAIN PLACES AND WIRE THEM, AND YOU EVEN GOOFED THAT UP! GAH WHATEVER THE THREAT STILL STANDS. AT LEAST YOU AREN'T A COMPLETE FUCK UP. GODDAMMIT I NEVER HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS WHEN I WAS AN ODST!" The little statement at the end piqued Jays interest

"Wait hold on...you were an ODST? When was your last drop?" Jay asked, an idea forming in his mind. Confused and caught off guard as to why the filthy blue would be interested in such a thing, Sarge answered" I was with Frog-Jumpers back on reach! NOT THAT A FILTHY BLUE WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Sarge yelled angrily

"Oh really..and you don't recognize my armor?" Jay said smugly as he saw realization slowly but surely dawn on the Red soldier as he lowered the shotgun.

"...darrn..Well well never thought I'd see another one of you, last I saw your team was leading evacuation ops in the southern side of the New Alexandria" Sarge said as if he were talking to an old friend.

"Not just my team, Noble were there as well….." Jay said with sadness entering his voice by the end as he remembered all the Spartans he saw during the war, most didn't make it back. This deep thought caused a surged of memories to flow through Jay removing him mentally from the area.

_ "Sir what are we going to do?!" Yelled a frantic Jay, His team was pinned down in the City hall they were evacuating civilians who were held up inside. _

_ "Can it Jay! Franco, Ty I want you two to go out the back and find an escape route, Michael, Marek keep on the front make sure no covies get their asses near us, Jay I want you to stay here keep the civies calm. Do you Understand" Rocker ordered his team and they followed. _

_ "I understand sir." Jay replied heading over to the civies keeping his eyes on his surroundings…..wasn't much to see, Most of the place was in was in ruins, outside other buildings were collapsed, some more were outright destroyed and he could see several covenant soldiers around the building, just waiting us out...Jay shook himself out of his thoughts as he continued toward the civies. _

_ "Rocker sir Comms just got back up, Noble freed the air!" Marek Yelled from the front of the building still under covie fire. _

_ "God bless Noble." Rocker said glancing to the sky, thinking quickly he radioed Franco _

_ "Franco how's the route looking?" Rocker asked "It's clear sir we got a route to the bunker." Franco responded through his radio. _

_ "Alright, Jay Start leading the civies towards Franco and Ty, me and the others will hold off the covies." Rocker ordered _

_ "Yes sir!" Jay responded Gathering the civies and guiding them out. Outside it was clear…and no sign of Franco or Ty...something was wrong, and he was right, covenant sniper fire rained down on him and the civies', some of them dropping dead in a moment...it was a trap _

_ "Crap it's a Trap Franco, Ty where are you" Jay yelled through his radio piece, but got only the sound of gunfire as a response..and then It happened. ODST's dropped from the sky quickly returning fire onto the covenant positions, Jay joined them finishing off what was left of the covenant ambush. _

_ "You boys are a godsend." Jay said as the ODST's gathered around him and the civies. _

_ "Well well, you can talk and here I had a bet that y'all were robots!" The ODST with red secondary armor said he had a thick southern accent. _

_ "Call me Sarge, let's get the civies to the bunker then we can share a beer...LETS GO BOYS!" The ODST quickly led Jay and the civies to the bunker, What they found was a spectacle, Franco and Ty were fighting off a group of Brutes with amazing strength and speed, the normal for a Spartan but for the ODST's it was a challenge _

_ "Come boys don't let these overgrown toasters show us up!" Sarge yelled as he and his jumper's quickly entered the fray, Seeing this opportunity Jay turned to what was left of the civies _

_ "What the hell are you all waiting for, come on!" he said sprinting alongside them making sure they all made it in. _

_ Ok time to radio the others "Rocker sir are you there." Jay said into his radio hoping to get contact with His squad leader. _

_ "Yeah we're here, sorry we couldn't regroup the covies decided to send in some scarabs...fuck...There pulling out now" Rocker replied confused and sad for leaving Jay alone. _

_ "No worries sir, civies are secured I ran into some Hell jumpers they hel-" Jay tried to say before communications went out. _

_ "The hell I thought Noble secured the air" Jay Yelled frustrated at losing comms again. _

_ " Big lump of toaster and nuts, Get in the bunker Covies are whipping ten tons of Hellfire right now" Yelled The ODST lead Sarge. _

_ "What do you…..OH FUCK THEIR GLASSING!" Jay Yelled while using his thrusters to get into the bunker breaking all know Spartan speed records. _

_ "Wish I had toys like that" Said Sarge admiring the small thrusters lining over Jays armor. _

_ " Yeah, well I wish I had that beer you promised me" Jay retorted getting a laugh out of Sarge. _

"_I like you, definitely show more emotion than those other oversized toasters" Sarge said. _

_ "Right.. well let's hope the others made it to a bunker in time." Jay said with sadness etched across his voice as he looked over only seeing Franco and Ty. _

_ "Please...be safe" Jay thought..not thinking of his squad...but thinking of his entire company...one Spartan in specific...Cali-459.._


	5. Brutality

Jay snapped out of his flashback, he looked around and away from the reds. Using his helmets zoom he saw Texas and Cali fighting, _'Wish I had a camera' _he thought as he looked down a bit, seeing the last two members of his old team, Striker and Ravager.

''_Huh..this will be fun_' Jay thought as He looked for a moment longer, he saw Ravager turn, his gaze coming to a stop upon him.

'_Oh yeah...this will be fun._' Jay thought turning back to the reds.

"Hey Toaster, we need to formulate a plan of attack, as much as I want t' savor this happy reunion, there's blue ass that needs kickin!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Can our plan be, not do anything, and maybe sleep through all this Bs?" Grif said nonchalantly as he sat by the wrecked warthog and leaned back on it.

"Dammit Griff we're in war and you choose now to be lazy!" Simmons exclaimed at his teammate

"Simmons, I'm always lazy." his teammate responded nonchalantly.

"Jay ole chap, maybe we should sit the sims out on this one, I doubt they could help much." Wyoming said while he was reloading his rifle.

"Reggie, we may need them, besides I'll give it a minute for those assholes to sprint over here and start tearing the sims a new one." Jay said pumping his shotgun in preparation.

"Guys!" Florida yelled, he had somehow wandered away from the group while Jay was out of his sense.

"Dammit Flowers what are you doing over there!" Jay yelled at Florida as the Silver armored Spartan Ravager came up behind Florida and backhanded his head, knocking the cheerful freelancer out.

"Time for action!" Sarge yelled as the reds started getting ready for a fight, but they were slower than Jay and Wyoming, who also leaped into the fray. Wyoming raised his rifle and took a shot but the bullet glanced off Ravagers armor.

Ravager pulled out two emitters and ignited them showing off two Blue energy swords. Jay charged ravager, sliding on his knees to avoid the first slash, Jay raised his shotgun to blast Ravager but the silver Spartan spun around with his other energy sword slicing the shotgun in half.

"Haha, you got a lot better Ravy!" Jay mocked the his former teammate. "Im going to gut you traitor!" Ravager roared as he went to strike Jay again with the sword but Jay quickly rose and side stepped him, grabbing his wrist and twisting it around his back

"Sorry Ravy..But you're still...too...slow" Jay slowly said into Ravager's helmet as he pulled out one of his kukris, bringing it down, but Ravager moved slightly and the knife missed his neck and impaled his shoulder spewing blood down his silver armor.

Wyoming lined up his sights for the silver Spartans head, but was cut off by a massive hammer smashing his rifle. Wyoming looked seeing a brown and red Spartan, Striker, most likely the silver ones companion.

"Well..I bet locks aren't a problem for you." Wyoming said sarcastically as he pulled out his sidearm emptying the magazine into the brown Spartan only to see all his bullets fall off a familiar blue shield.

"Well that reminds me of my ole chap north..poor bastard." Wyoming solemnly said as gamma charged his Space-time manipulation.

Teleporting him behind the Brown Spartan and pulled out his combat knife sending it down on the brown Spartans only for it to be stopped by another blue shield.

"Deja vu…" Wyoming said as the Brown Spartan brought the pommel smashing it into Wyoming guts. Striker raising the hammer again brought it down on Wyoming crushing his helmet sending blood and brain matter on the ground.

"REGGIE!" Jay yelled as he ran and tackled Striker pulling his second kukri out, bringing it down towards Striker's face, but Striker blocked it with his hammer.

"Guess I missed a few assholes huh Striker!? You would've never thought so either, especially on that one day...all those dead Spartans, and who was left alive?" Jay yelled at Striker, who locked up at those words. Meanwhile the reds approached the downed Ravager.

"Guess this toasters fried!" Sarge exclaimed. "Well, even for a blue, he has a nice knife" Griff said while he pulled Jays knife out of ravagers shoulder and examined the curved blade as they heard a roar coming from the silver armored ravager.

"Guys maybe you should back away from him!" the crippled donut yelled frantically.

"Maybe we should listen to Do-" Simmons was interrupted by Ravager grabbing his throat crushing it in the process, this got a pained gurgle out of Simmons as his mouth filled with the bitter metallic taste of blood.

Sarge acted fast with Lopez in tow, Sarge brought his shotgun to Ravager firing it off into his gut sending more blood over the ground, But Ravager didn't let go.

Lopez charged him lifting him up and smashing him into the ground holding his arm's down, this released Simmons, who collapsed on the ground. Ravager brought his legs up onto Lopez's chest and kicked him off. Rising again armor covered in blood Ravager fixated onto Sarge.

"Church! What the hell is going on?! And who's the black dude, the two white dudes, silver and brown dudes?! There's too many dudes!….." Tucker exclaimed

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?! First Tex disappears! and then all these fucks start showing up! And my rifle is still fucking broken, here look..." Church responded angrily, beckoning for Tucker to come closer. As Tucker drew near to see the problem Church aimed towards the dome headed freelancer who had paused in his fight against Caboose.

"Now look right fucking here every time I try to pull the fucking trigger like this it-" before Church could finish his sentence the sniper rifle fired, the single shot resounding off the walls in the canyon, which caused the occupants to pause at the sound.

The bullet completely missed its original target hit the walls of red base and bounced off sailing through the air once again before hitting Jay, glancing off him, sending it flying towards Griff who reacted just in time to turn, as if he was going to run, thus causing the bullet to hit the detonator conveniently on his belt. This caused every single IED in the canyon to blow up, destroying all the pelicans, along with red base.

The bullet then flew and made its stop by hitting Ravager's Armor ability unit on his back, causing his armor to surge with electricity. The result of the explosions shook Everyone in the canyon.

"Mother of Fuck! That was our ticket out of this shit hole!" Church screamed out

"Listen here you broken down pile of shit!, these are my men, aint no one gonna kill them..but me! and maybe twelve tons of IED's but still!" Sarge yelled at Ravager who was slowly approaching the Red leader while his armor was surging with bright blue electricity.

Then another shot rang out, piercing Ravagers armor. "I'm not out of this fight yet chaps!" The newly resurrected Wyoming yelled in triumph.

"How the hell are you alive!" Sarge screamed in surprise."Time space distortion just have to love it" Wyoming responded nonchalantly as he raised his newly reformed rifle aiming for ravagers head

"I'm not missing this time, you cheeky bastard" Wyoming urged the silver Spartan on. Ravager now ignoring Sarge, charged Wyoming dodging his first shot, and ducking under the last using his adrenaline to keep him going, he knocked Wyoming's rifle out of his hands, grabbed onto his shoulders fully intent on crushing the Fake Spartan.

But something else happened, Ravagers armor surged with electricity overpowering every system in Wyoming's armor

"**Reggie the unit..it's becoming unstable"** Gamma called out to the freelancer as the Time-Space unit started to glow a Bright white that started expanding throughout the canyon first engulfing Wyoming and Ravager then the reds, Jay and Striker, and then Texas and Cali..and quickly made its way to blue base.

Looking upon the glowing white mass that was slowly engulfing the entire canyon in its wake, Church stood stock still as it grew closer, Tucker cowering behind him. There was truly only one thing Church had to say in this situation.

"Well...Fuck." Church said as the white light swallowed him and tucker in its embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. A whole new world

_To: the Director of Project Freelancer from Spartan 401 Arseny._

_Dear Director, it has come to both mine and ONI's attention that there was an... incident at Outpost 1-A/B or better known to you as Blood gulch. The report that your recovery Agents gave to command suggest that there were outside parties involved, but dear Director, I know that you know exactly what has befallen the outpost..Remember Director..Spartans never die._

_From: Brigadier General Arseny_

_Unknown Area_

"God damn..." Jay groaned, clutching his head as he lay on the floor, he took in his surroundings seeing very vivid green, tall trees, the ground he was currently laying on was softer and had more grass than that of the canyon he was just in.

_'Well...beats the hot canyon..' _Jay thought as he rose up seeing the scattered bodies of the Reds and Blues.

_'Well they're probably still breathing..hopefully'_ Jay thought as a sliver of doubt made itself known in his head, he kind of liked the Reds leader, an old friend was always good to have around.

Hearing grunting in the distance, turning around he saw Reggie crawling out of a bush. "Gamma, what the hell happened? Is everyone ok?!" Wyoming said, just as confused with the new lush environment as Jay. "**I am not sure Reggie, but it appears Jay and Feta are in good condition." **Gamma said with his usual emotionless voice.

"Good to see you too Gamma!" Jay shouted out as he finally stood up stretching his limbs out.

"The Sims should be fine for now lad, but two of the red ones took one hell of a beating." Wyoming said as he prepared his medical kit.

"Do what you can Reggie, I suggest working on Simmons first, he should be the maroon one." Jay said as he started to take roll call with the individual bodies. "Donut, Sarge, Lopez, Tucker, Alpha, Caboose..Blue fuck, Griff..Dumbass." Suddenly a thought occurred to Jay

"Wait the Headhunter's..Those assholes aren't here!" Jay yelled out as he spun around looking everywhere he could for some sign of the Spartans.

"**Aww look at Jay, he's so cute when he's scared, what's wrong Jay? You looked like you've seen some ghosts! Though, with what you've done...that doesn't surprise me." **Feta said with her sarcastic yet spine chilling voice. Grunting was heard not far off, but it wasn't from the Sims.

Wyoming stopped what he was doing, grabbed his Sniper rifle and ran in pursuit with Jay right behind him. The Freelancer and Spartan duo came upon a Large broken tree and right split down the middle of it laying on the ground was Spartan Striker.

"God my head.." Striker grunted as he tried to get up only to meet a sniper rifle poking his visor.

"You're not going anywhere this time, mate" Wyoming said as he looked forward to getting a ounce of revenge for being nearly obliterated by the Spartans gravity hammer.

"Hold up Reggie, Striker here can be of use to us." Jay said as he put his hand in front of Wyoming's torso making the freelancer backup.

"Listen Striker..About what I said back in the canyon..I'm sorry Feta ju-" Jay tried to say but Striker interrupted him

"Please..Just..Don't.." Striker mumbled out his PTSD effecting him. "Right..no problem bro.." Jay said as he gave Striker a hand getting him back to his feet.

"So...am I the only one wondering why we aren't trying to kill each other? Again?" Wyoming asked as he kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Because this shit just got complicated." Jay said as he and Striker seemed to share a mental nod.

"Wyoming, remember when I messaged you, two days before they sent you out?" Jay asked, hoping Wyoming would catch on.

"Yes...you told me North died." Wyoming said with a hint of sadness

"Yes..But did Gamma notice that Maine didn't have Theta? or a Shield?" Jay said as Wyoming light up a little, realizing what Jay was implying.

"Striker, bring little man out." Jay said as a purple light shined behind striker. "It's ok lil bro, they're friends." Striker said comforting the child A.I

"**But they're so big..And the black one's kind of scary."** Theta said mimicking the motion of clutching Strikers leg.

"It's ok, they'll grow on you eventually. So Jay, what's the plan? With no ship I can't keep the others off your trail. At least, not as long." Striker asked as Theta adjusted to the new people.

"Well with this new environment the two of you need to link with my private comms, after that we need to split up, I'll go with the Sims, Wyoming see if you and Gamma can trick Maine, maybe you can buy us all sometime keep him busy.

Striker, same as last time, stay with the other Headhunters keep em off our trail for as long as you can." Jay said as he got nods from both Striker and Wyoming.

"Alright...This is goodbye for now, Stay safe." Jay said with near to no emotion as he headed back toward the Sims, and the others followed suit taking their own paths, Wyoming heading out to look for Maine and Striker going towards the Headhunters.

As Jay made his way through the brush he saw the Sims all standing around Texas as she was patching up Simmons, Sarge turned as he heard the footsteps

"HEY! What the hell happened!" Sarge yelled out as the other Sims and freelancers noticed jay approaching.

"Wyoming's Time space distortion fucked us all over, I got no idea where we are." Jay said as he stood next to Sarge watching as Texas patched Simmons up.

"Ok, he should be fine for now, just needs some rest." Texas said as she stood up leaving Simmons to the reds and approached Church.

"I don't know about you guys but this place is a lot fucking better than that fucking canyon." Church said as he got a nod from tucker.

"Huh..Well I'm going to go set up a perimeter..over by that stump.."Griff said as he started to lean on the stump.

"God Dammit! Simmons execute plan Shotgun!..Oh..right he's out right now." Sarge said depressed that Simmons couldn't shoot Griff.

"Tex, I'm going to need you to stay here and treat Donut...He needs to walk if we're going to leave here." Jay said as he motioned Sarge and Lopez over.

"Right..But if you get your ass in trouble I'm not bailing you out Colorado.." Tex said with malice as Jay, Sarge and Lopez prepared to move out.

"Right, Sarge, Lopez you two head north east. I'm taking the Blues sniper and heading north." Jay said as he grabbed church by his shoulder only for Tex to yell from her operation on donut.

"If I see one scratch on him..I'm going to disembowel you Colorado!" Tex screamed, Donut yelped in pain as Tex clenched her fist to prove her point.

"Alpha, Tex is your girlfriend right? She's crazy you know that?" Jay questioned the blue sniper.

"She is not! I mean, yeah she's crazy as all hell but she's not my fucking girlfriend..anymore..also what the fuck are you calling me Alpha for!?" Church yelled at a now puzzled Jay.

"Right..I'll let Tex sort this shit out later." Jay said confused as to why an A.I would not respond to his own name. They started a slow Jog through the forest maneuvering through the trees and brush, Church was reading another comment but Jay pushed a branch aside which reeled back before snapping forward, smacking Church dead in the face.

"Fuck!" Church bellowed, Jay quickly shushing him, there was no telling what type of wildlife was on this planet. They sped up their pace but suddenly Jay stopped, raising hand into a fist.

"Hold" Jay said sternly. Church stood still looking around seeing nothing but hearing some faint arguing.

"Where the fuck is that coming from?" Church hissed quietly. " Ten Meters, three O'clock" Jay whispered as he crouched and started moving towards the nearest Tree, positioning himself so he could see beyond it. Church had no fucking idea what the freelancer was doing and simply walked up behind him.

"Hey colorasshole, the fuck are you doing? You look like an asshole." Church spoke quietly, voicing his thoughts.

"Be quiet! And my name is Jay!" Jay whispered harshly, He looked back at the Blue grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him into the foliage around the tree better concealing the bright blue armor. Before Church could fire off a retort Jay shushed him and directed his attention toward the now revealed arguing women.

One of them was moderately tall, had white hair done in a strange ponytail coming out of the right side of her head, near the back. She had ice blue eyes and snow white skin, she wore a white dress that seemed to be tinted blue with a similarly colored small white over shirt while the inside of the shirt was red, with white knee-high boots. Her face was currently contorted in irritation as she raved at the smaller girl.

Said smaller girl was slightly shorter with white skin and short black hair with the ends having a red tint, She wore a black and red puffy corset dress that reached down to her thighs. she also sported a red cape with a hood and black and red combat boots. At the moment she was just sitting around while the ranting girl was circling her. Clearly they were lost.

"It's definitely this way, I mean this way. It's definitely this way...Alright it's official we passed it." the white girl said frustratingly

"Why can't you admit that you have no idea where we're going?" the red girl said standing up.

"Cause I know exactly where we're going, we're going to the..forest temple..oh stop it you don't know where we're going either." The white haired girl said seeing the frustration on the red girls face

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" The red girl shot back at the white one.

"Well what's that supposed to mean!" the white girl shouted back.

"For Fucks Sake! Ho-White and Red Riding bitch! Can you both shut the fuck up!? Seriously!" Church shouted from the foliage with Jay Scowling at him.

"For the love of everything that is holy, Alpha you do that again..I will kill you." Jay whispered harshly but church didn't take that well.

"OK. STOP. FUCKING. CALLING. ME. ALPHA!" Church Yelled, making birds fly out of every tree in sight.

The two girls were brought out of their argument the second the man in bright blue armor made his explosive appearance, before they could start asking questions however, a large wolf-like beast came barreling into the clearing, snarling at the group.

"Oh, fuck! What the fuck is that thing?" Church shouted in surprise. "Don't care, start shooting!" Jay yelled as he took his shotgun in hand. He noticed the two girls were also carrying weapons, the white-haired one was wielding a rapier with what appeared to be a revolver cylinder above the hilt and the black-haired girl was holding a rather large and vicious scythe.

Before anyone could attack however, A large Knife, Grenade launcher combined weapon soared through the air at high speeds impaling the dark beast in its head spewing it's blood on the ground. Almost at the same time everyone turned slowly toward where the 'Knifle' came from and there stood a pale-armored man who stood at eight-feet tall hand outstretched in the throwing motion before it made its way to his side. The warrior had a dome helmet with an amber visor, and, despite him saving them, the two girls didn't have a good feeling about the giant, meanwhile the similarly armored individuals were slowly backing up.

"Church, as a private in the UNSC, our primary directive is to protect civilians, we need to hold off Maine 'til they can run." Jay said solemnly to Church, who was shaking his head so aggressively Jay slightly feared it would fall off.

"Nuh-uh, fuck that man you saw what he did in the canyon, I say we grab the chicks and get the hell out of this shithole." The two girls, however, were not about to play the damsels in distress.

"Hey we're training to become Huntresses, we can probably fight better than you! In fact, YOU'RE the civilians here! I bet you haven't even fought a grim!" The Pony-tailed girl shouted, not knowing the giant walking towards them.

"Oh great, another rookie thinking they're badass. Listen Ho-white, I don't give a shit! In fact, I doubt Colorasshole here gives a shit, If you're not running it's your Goddamn funeral!" Church shouted, The Pale girl was taken aback by the man's vulgarity but would not take it sitting down.

"I am Weiss Schnee! Daughter of a multi-billionaire who deals in dust and you will address me properly!" She shouted once again, her companion was slowly backing away at the approaching Goliath.

"Ummmm….Guys?" She questioned "Shut-up red riding bitch! Adults are talking!" Church snarled at the poor girl who blew a raspberry at him.

"OK ENOUGH, Alpha stop being an asshole! And you Snowy..chick person...Get the hell out of here!" Jay shouted tired of the two arguing, before he quickly realized his error in speech and mechanically turned to the now stock-still Meta who was purely fixated on Church, radiating so much rage the air seemed to boil before him.

"Oh...fuck EVERYONE WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE MOVE NOW!." Jay shouted setting his thrusters to its highest setting and taking off at high speeds dragging a bewildered Church behind him. And the two girls following suit.

Sarge and Lopez were jogging into the forest, They had been circling a rock with a cave at the bottom. "I'm telling ya Lopez, There's going to be Iron and Petroleum in this cave!" Sarge said as he approached the caves entrance, Lopez wanted to call Sarge an idiot but his systems hit a failure, he had no voice matrix so he was forced to listen to his idiot leader.

"You're right Lopez, we need to get these here resources before the blues!" Sarge enthusiastically yelled as he entered the cave and with Lopez following. The cave was dark and musty and things seemed to crawl along their feet.

"Lopez hit your helmet's light!" Sarge said, the cave was far too dark to see. Lopez activated his HUD's light system and the cave lit up, showing thousands of tiny scorpions along the wall, they had blood red eyes and all seemed prepared to strike at them.

There was a motion to their left and what they thought was a wall moved revealing a massive claw and Blood red eyes as big as them.

Before Lopez could begin operation grab Sarge and run, said leader had other things in mind. "Lopez you're genius! We can take these scorpions and use them against the blues!" Sarge said as the large scorpion reeled back revealing both of its claws and its large mandibles and its hard white top armor.

Behind the reds two individuals one with red and gold Greek styled armor with red hair And the other wore a Black hoodie with a white metal chest plate and armguards that went up too his shoulders, his hair was blonde and messy in nature.

"Lopez get the rope were taming this son of a bitch!" Sarge yelled as he mimicked a sumo wrestler. Lopez simply smacked himself in the face with his hand. He had to get His commander out of here before he really did something stupid, he slowly pulled Sarge back but bumped something which squeaked like a little girl.

"OW!" The messy blonde screamed.

"Who the hell are you!" Sarge yelled facing the duo. "Well I'm Pyrrha and this is Jaune." Pyrrha said, she looked behind the Sims seeing the masses of scorpion and the giant Goliath scorpion.

"Hehe, You got good taste in armor there lil missy." Sarge complimented Pyrrha, But the Hunters had more things to worry about. The Giant scorpion crawled above Sarge beaming down at the red soldier.

"Aww looks like he wants to play, Lets grab him a blue!" Sarge yelled startling the giant scorpion as it launched its stinger at him. But lucky Sarge turned to Lopez causing the scorpion to impale its stinger into the wall.

"Listen, We really should leave this cave..I doubt the Artifact would be here." Pyrrha said slowly pulling Jaune back toward the caves entrance. Lopez followed suit pulling Sarge back

"Lopez what the hell are ya doin! we need to use these Scorpions against the blues!" Sarge yelled at Lopez trying to free himself from the robots grasp. Lopez finally got Sarge out of the cave with Jaune, and Pyrrha some feet to his side.

"Lopez what the hell ar-" Sarge couldn't finish his sentence as the Goliath scorpion Broke the entrance of the cave scattering rubble everywhere.

"Good job Lopez! Now that our Scorpion is free we can send him after those dirty blues!" Sarge exclaimed looking forward to the carnage his new pet could cause.

"What the hell are you Bloke's doing!" The white armored Wyoming said as he broke through the brush entering the clearing in front of the cave. Wyoming eyed both the newcomers, the reds..And their friend.

"You cheeky Sims..I'm not dealing with this today, no sir." Wyoming said as he charged his Time space unit again sending him far away from the Reds idiocy.

"M-maybe we should run" Jaune stuttered, The scorpion Striked at Sarge again but Lopez pulled him out of the way.

"..Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.." Sarge finally realizing the danger they were in. Looking back to Pyrrha and Jaune, Sarge came up with an ingenious plan.

"RUN!" Sarge yelled, everyone complied with this and ran the hell away from the Giant scorpion. "We need to head west!" Sarge yelled as the Scorpion literally tore through the forest behind them. Destroying every tree and rock in its path solely fixating on the Red leaders path.

Back with Tex and the sims

"Anyone know where the hell Florida is! Tex screamed causing Donut to yelp in pain.

Somewhere in a dark musty room

"Ugh..My head" Groaned Florida..He had no idea where he was, but he could tell it was a small room with a chair standing in the middle. He had lost his augmented weapon as well.

"Wonder where everyone is." Florida vocally voiced out he didn't expect a response but he got one.

"You are in Beacon Academy, More specifically a secure room many feet below the actual campus." a voice rang out through the speakers in the wall, as the light shined through the roof. The light fully revealed the room, and a door.

"So, Can you let me go? I didn't do anything wrong." Florida said as he started examining the door.

"Only if you listen. sit in the chair." The voice rang out again, this time sounding much older and wiser. Florida followed through sitting in the chair but restraints suddenly sprouted out of it locking Florida in. The door opened revealing an old man with a green coat and cane. He approached Florida and seemed to study his armor.

"I have some very big questions for you, But first my name is Professor Ozpin." the now named Ozpin said to Florida hoping to take a friendly approach.

"Well I'm Florida, but most people call me Flowers." Florida said cheerily.

"I see, So Tell me mister Florida. Why are your friends interrupting my students initiation?" Ozpin questioned the Blue soldier.

"Well I don't think they would try that on purpose.." Florida said somewhat skeptically.

"Hmm, I see. Well, Who are you people, and what are you doing here?" Ozpin questioned the Blue soldier again.

"Well Im the Blue team leader of Project Freelancer, The others are Red team, we also have some Freelancer agents including a Black armored woman named tex and a white armored guy named Wyoming. Then there's the Spartan-" Ozpin interrupted him, "Spartan?" He questioned again.

"You know..Super soldier, helped end the war and all that" Florida said as if Ozpin should know, but he didn't

"We have no record of Spartans or this... 'Project Freelancer' here." Ozpin said, he started to think to himself of what they could mean if they were hunters or at least if they hunted the grim.

"Really? What planet are we on then?" Florida questioned the questioner

"Planet? Do you mean to say you came offworld!?" Ozpin bluntly asked the Blue soldier.

"Uh..yeah, I was born on Earth, I know Jay is from Eridanus II." Florida said, he was puzzled how little knowledge this man had about the UNSC and its colonies. Ozpin took a deep breath and began delivering one of his finale questions

"Mister Florida..Tell me.. Why are you here?"

..

..

..

..


	7. Watch your six

_To Brigadier Arseny from the Director of Project Freelancer_

_Dear Arseny, It amuses me to no end that it occurred to you to question MY project, meanwhile you only have yourself to blame for the countless deaths that were caused by the recklessness of YOUR soldiers. You were the one who failed them. I am insulted that one of the "mighty" Spartans would find it worthy of themselves to shift their problems onto one such as myself. I frankly do not remember caring about what you or ONI thinks or what has come to your attention, for while you prattle along with the ghosts of your fellow soldiers my own affairs have gone swimmingly, unlike you my Project continues to bring results for the UNSC. _

_Oh, and about that last comment….Tell that to the ones that didn't come home._

_From: The Director_

"Fuck, FUCK, FUCK! Mother of FUCK! STOP. FUCKING. RUNNING! SO. FUCKING. FAST!" Church shouted at Jay. Once the Spartan had grabbed him by the shoulder they hadn't stopped running since they saw the Meta. Jay had been ignoring the Blue sniper after he began the sprint, he hoped he could outrun Maine until he could find Wyoming or at least someone he could leave with Maine. The forest was getting thicker the brush and branches were hitting them on all sides

"FUCKING STOP!" Church, whom had been on the receiving end of several of the branches , yelled again, trying to free himself from the Spartans grip to no avail. But suddenly Jay saw a blinding white light, he tried to stop but the inertia kept him going and they crashed into a figure. they tumbled through some bushes and crashed into the side of a very large tree.

"..I've had enough with Sims today…" Wyoming grumbled as he pushed church off his legs. "Well fuck you too asshole." Church said. Soon they were reunited with the two girls they had met before, as they had followed them out of the small clearing. "OK, Plan B. Weiss, Could you or your friend tell us where the nearest city or town is?" Jay asked Weiss as he kept his visor in the direction they ran from. "Well we need to finish our initiation before we leave the forest." The younger red-clad girl said. "Right right, we don't have much time. What do you need done?" Jay asked them dreading what would happen if Maine caught up with them. "WE..Have to go find an old temple ruin, and grab the artifact." Weiss said slowly with as much barely contained frustration as possible.

"You mean those ruins right behind you?" Wyoming said as he glanced behind Weiss at a ruined building, it was covered in vines and moss but had chess pieces along pillars inside of it. he watched as Weiss and her Red-clad partner quickly approached it, they were united with another pair of girls, one with almost all black attire with a white chest piece and ebony hair with a matching bow, and the other with a brown coat, black shorts and a yellow shirt with golden hair.

The golden-haired girl waved animatedly at the younger girl before running and hugging the small girl. "Hey Rubes! What's going on? And whoa who're your new friends?" She said, seemingly just noticing the armor-clad arrivals. "My name is Jay, this is Church and Wyoming, and we...aren't from around here, to say the least." Jay answered, hoping to get answers. "Yeah, like what the fuck is up with the asshole monsters?! It's fucking bullshit!" Church said with his colorful commentary. This time it was the ebony-clad girl who answered. "My name is Blake if there are to be introductions, and those 'monsters' you're referring to are called grim, surely you've heard of them before." The now identified Blake said with a quirked eyebrow, these people obviously don't know what grim look like but they must have known or at least heard of them. Her confusion further grew as the armored individuals shook their heads negatively. "What do you mean you don't know what grim are, they're everywhere!" The golden-haired girl exclaimed, and before Jay could run damage control on Church the vulgar man had yet another comment. "Listen Goldifucks we don't know shit about what's going on here, if we did, I wouldn't be asking questions on this now would I?!" Church yelled condescendingly as if he were talking to a five year-old. The girl bristled at his tone of voice, not to mention her feelings on the nickname. Immediately she was in Church's face "Listen up bozo, first my name is Yang, and second, you don't need to be such a jerk! Excuse me for assuming you knew about one of the greatest threats to our way of life!" Yang shouted sternly, jabbing her finger into his chest with every word. Before things could get more heated.

Wyoming, being the brave man, stepped in pushing them apart. "Listen Chaps, we came here for a reason and I'm pretty sure it wasn't to get into a fight with the locals." Wyoming stated in a calming manner. Church threw his arms up in the universal 'I'm done with this' gesture and made his way to the ruins, which had now attracted his attention.

Similarly Yang's attention was now squarely on Wyoming, confused at his words. "Locals? I know you said you weren't from here, but where could you be from that doesn't have a Grim problem? Or at least not know about the Grim?" Yang questioned "Listen where we are from, Wildlife...isn't our biggest problem." Jay replied "The Grim aren't wildlife, they're pure manifestations of Darkness." Blake corrected. Meanwhile Church had become much more interested in the chess pieces that each stood on what looked like small pillars, curious he picked up the white king and studied it, It was yellow and had a cross at the top, it shined a bit and Church felt compelled to take it. he quickly pocketed it, moving away before anyone could notice. The others entered the ruins as well, Jay started examining a black pawn, Wyoming was also looking at the white bishop. "So...you were looking.. for..chess pieces?" Jay questioned the girls, he noticed the red-clad girl shrugging her shoulders. "He only said artifacts and he did talk about a temple." The red-clad girl said as she got reassuring nods from her peers. "So...am I safe to assume the black skinned wolf creature we encountered earlier was a Grim? Jay asked hoping he could get some clarification on to what these grim were. "That would be a Beowulf." Yang said still disbelieving that he knew nothing of the grim, they were literally everywhere. "So..are there other types of Grim?" This time it was Wyoming who questioned Yang.

Before she could respond a girl with crimson hair bolted from the forest with a blonde haired boy getting dragged behind her, soon a brown armored man followed, doing the same with a red armored man shouting something about blues and scorpions. before anyone could comment a gigantic scorpion with white armor, a black underbelly and red markings busted through the tree line. Finally it was church who broke the silence. "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THA-" sadly he was interrupted by the arrival of another white armored man, who charged out of the forest and made a beeline for Church. " Dammit, Sims help the girls, Wyoming we need to put him down now!" Jay yelled as he and Wyoming sprinted off to deal with Maine. Before Church could demand how the fuck they would do that Sarge took charge. "C'mon ya damn blue we gotta rip this scumbitch a new one!" Sarge yelled pumping his shotgun, The girls were also preparing for the giant scorpion Yang pumped her shotgun gauntlets, Weiss pulled out her rapier, Blake pulled out what seemed to be a Katana with a gun hilt, The Red-clad girl pulled out a compact scythe that extended far beyond her own height.

"Simmons! Execute order shotgun!...Oh right..he's not here right now." Sarge remembered sadly as he tried to unveil his master plan but forgot about Simmons injury.

Meanwhile Jay and Wyoming were trying to deal with Maine, Wyoming took a distance approach trying to get a shot on Maine's head while Jay was trying to get in close and stab him. Maine reeled his Knifle trying to swipe at the evasive Jay who kept using his propulsion unit to back up or side step the knife-gun. After seeing Maine stupidly repeating the same move Jay used his Thrusters flying up in the air above Maine, flipping over his head and pulling out a Kukri in midair. Landing he tried to stab Maine in his back but Maine spun around causing Jay's kukri to embed into the knifle's blade, The two fought for control as a sniper shot sounded out through the air. Blood flowed down Maine's side and Vulgarity sounded off. "Fuck yes! I SO SHOT HIM!" Church Yelled back in the temple. he seemed glad that he finally had a chance to use his rifle and hit something for once. But Maine only seemed enraged he slammed the knifle into the ground pulled the trigger sending a grenade straight into the earth blowing both Maine and Jay away. Maine recovered he quickly ran over to the black Spartan lifting him up and delivering one ground breaking punch to his helmet, Sparks shot off the side of Jays powered armor, Sensing another shot Maine spun using the Spartan as a living shield. The reassuring sound of bullets embedding into someone else's skin signaled that Maine could avoid Wyoming and Alpha's sniper rounds. Maine slowly approached The alpha, gaining ground with each step, but suddenly the Spartans armor started to surge sending electricity down his right arm, the surge reached Maine causing his entire armor to lock up ending with both the Freelancer and Spartan falling to the ground motionless.

"**Well..Sigma I expected more from you. It's a shame, really, after all that talk about being a full, complete AI, and you're still nothing but a weak fragment of the original." **Feta said as her hologram appeared above the fallen Spartan and freelancer. "**Oh Wyoming! I think now is the time to take the big guy away...Or..you could Rip out those nasty lil A.I's out of his head now?" **Feta said in a sing-song voice. Wyoming looked hesitant at first before shaking his head at the AI and grabbed Maine. It was then that he began to drag the former freelancer away from Jay before stopping. "This is bollocks." Wyoming said exasperatedly "Hey missy, would you be so kind as to tell Jay I've gone to complete my Mission? Thanks, cheerio." Wyoming asked before a white light enveloped him, when it went away Wyoming and Maine were gone.

Meanwhile the Huntresses were busy fighting the giant scorpion, and somehow the red sergeant had climbed on top of it and was now riding it rodeo style. The brown armored one was trying to get the sergeant to get off the deadly creature, but his silent prayers fell on deaf ears as Sarge seemed to be having the time of his life. "YEEEHAAW! THIS IS HOW WE DO THINGS ON EARTH YOU OVERGROWN VARMINT!" On the outside it seemed as though the scorpion was fighting an epic battle with the huntresses and the one hunter by writhing from side to side, when in reality it was trying and failing to get the crazy red off it's back. If it could speak in that one moment it probably would have begged for death if it would release it from this humiliation. However it could not because it was a creature of pure darkness, not a person. "He really shouldn't be Riding it!" Pyrrha yelled out as she dodged another strike from the scorpion. "NAH, This guy has the right idea!" Yang shouted as she used her gauntlets to propel her on top of the scorpion joining Sarge in the rodeo. "This thang has armor we need to break!" Sarge yelled he was struggling to keep his grip at this point, He noticed Church was trying to shoot at the scorpion but the scorpions thick armor reflected each shot. '_Not packing enough punch_' Sarge thought they needed to do something to stop the raging scorpion, but then he noticed that the golden girl in front of him had reeled her shotgun gauntleted fist. "Missy, what do you think you're-" Sarge tried to talk but was interrupted by the screeching death whine when Yang shoved her Gauntlet into the scorpions head breaking through its armor. "Woah...That was fun!" The golden girl shouted her peers seemed happy as well that the scorpion was dealt with. "Great yeah, yeah...So now fucking what!" Church yelled as they all gathered around except one man. "Blue get your thumb out of your ass, We have a man down!" Sarge yelled as he sprinted over to Jay's body.

The Spartan looked like he was put through hell, his helmet was sending sparks off and blood was starting to collect under him. " I swear blue...If he dies...you die." Sarge said with both excitement and sadness in his voice. "Well fuck you, I didn't ask him to go fight that thing!" Church shouted back at Sarge, not giving into the reds threat. "Well I won't leave a comrade behind, well unless he's Griff….and we're leaving him to his death.. hehe" Sarge trailing off as if he was in a dream. "Jesus Christ…" Church grumbled done with the red and his bullshit, he noticed the girls they were with had come, gathering around them, and another Red who didn't say anything. "Any of you ladies know how to patch a guy up?" Sarge questioned the girls but it seemed that none of them knew how. Sarge sighed standing up, he glanced over to Church before looking down and sighing.

Then out of nowhere, the red commander looked up and fired a load of buckshot's at the blues shoulder, not having time to react, Church took the hit, the bullets shooting through his armor and entering his flesh, causing blood to pour out of the fresh wound and gush out in a sort of small red mist. Church shouted in both surprise and pain, grabbed the area where the bullet hit, and fell to his knees, then his stomach, in pain. The girls and two males looked on in shock and horror at the friendly fire before rounding on the Sergeant. "What was that for?! Isn't he your friend!?" The scythe-wielding girl shouted at him angrily, harming your friends was a serious no-no in her book. The red in question was mournfully quiet, looking around somewhat dejectedly. Finally the silence was getting to a certain fiery blonde and she decided to voice her thoughts. "Hey! she asked you a question, now are you gon-" the golden haired warrior was unable to complete her sentence before the sound of footsteps pounding through the forest was heard along with a battle cry accompanying it. All of a sudden a figure in black armor charged out of the forest, taking a tree down, before ripping a thick branch off it and dashing to where Sarge was and braining him with the branch as if it were a club. Sarge crumpled and fell like a sack of potatoes, the enraged armored figure then ran at Lopez before grabbing his neck and lifting him up and smashing him into the ground below, causing the formation of a mini-crater.

The figure then turned and addressed the other people surrounding her. "Who the hell are you cockbites?" the figure asked, now known as a woman due to her voice. The group was too surprised at this turn of events to respond, the excitement proved too much for Jaune as he simply gasped before his eyes rolled to the back of his head while he collapsed. This got the attention of the crimson-haired girl as she went to his side calling out his name. "Brave soldier you have there" the woman commented earning a glare from Pyrrha, which the woman noticed, holding her hands up in a calming manner before continuing. "Look I don't want any trouble I came here to make sure Church is alright...and to beat the shit out of tweedle dee and tweedle dum over here." She said gesturing to the fallen reds. She then turned on her heel, looking over the other two occupants of the clearing, those being Church and an unconscious Jay. Moving over to Church first, the blue noticed her walking toward him. He turned on his side, both to look at her properly and inch away a little "Oh...you're here...I don't know if I should run the fuck away or try to hug you…" Church said, in too much pain from his shoulder to truly care that Tex was here. Tex looked him over before replying "I don't know exactly who shot you, but you should be better in a bit, Biofoam... good to keep around, ya know." Tex said as if nothing had happened and the reds didn't get there shit beaten in, While she was patching Church up she heard Grunt from the motionless body of Jay. "This...Fucking...Hurts…" Jay grumbled out spitting blood out of his mouth with each pause. "I told you I wouldn't help your ass Colorado!" Tex yelled as she finished patching church up with the Biofoam, She looked over to the Girls and pointed out to the Small red one. "What's your name?" Tex questioned her and handed out the Biofoam dispenser for her. "uh..my names Ruby, and..what is this thing?" the now named Ruby asked as she took the Dispenser into her hands. "I'm not helping him, so it's up to you kid." Tex said as she turned her head to put Jay in her view, the blood had started accumulating a massive pool around the Spartan "Oh yeah, he definitely needs it kid." Tex said noticing the Spartan didn't have much time, but she didn't care, Church is safe now.

"_I really hope I know how to use this thing"_ Ruby said inside of her head, Jay probably didn't have much time and now his life was in her hands. She kneeled beside him, careful to not step into the pool of blood. Ruby glanced over his armor quickly but stopped at his visor, the visor was..ruthless looking, almost scary, a skull seemed to be etched into his pitch black visor _"Are there...numbers etched into it?" _she swore she could see some numbers etched into each scratch that consisted of the Skull. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she realized he was still bleeding out. "Pull..the lever..up.." Jay whispered his vision was beginning to become hazy and every light seemed to dim before him. Ruby followed his words pulling the lever up and looked into his visor for more directions. "Point..it..at my wounds...and squeeze the button." Jay whispered again he felt his body going numb. Ruby followed his instructions squeezing the canister spraying foam all over his wounds, she noticed that his whole body tensed up at the mass amount of biofoam.

"_I don't think this feels very good."_ Ruby thought this must of caused Jay some kind of pain, As she emptied the last of the Biofoam Jay sighed. "God damn...now I can breathe at least...Thanks..I owe you one Ruby" Jay said tiredly, glad that Ruby could help him, and although he was livid that Tex, someone who is trained with medical equipment wouldn't do anything he was still grateful that someone was there. in this moment of silence Church noticed something approaching.

Church yelled "Guys we have a problem! And It's fucking huge!"


	8. AI Omicron

The sky had darkened on the forest, a chill shot down Church's spine. After Ruby had patched Jay up, something had blocked the sun pulling darkness over everything in the forest. The thing that blocked out the sun though had started to take a shape as it lowered its elevation some kilometers above them Church noticed what it was.

"Guys...It's a fucking bird!"

Church yelled, he backed up bumping into who he thought was Tex but was disappointed as it was the two red soldiers who recovered from their beating.

"Ya know what Lopez, I think we're going to have a barbecue tonight! " Sarge yelled out taunting the giant bird.

Jay rose up walking off his injuries. But this giant bird, he had to assume it was another form of Grimm and he knew everyone around him was preparing in some way to combat the Bird. Jay sighed, The sims had vehicles before hand...he really wished one of them had survived the Time-warp. Interrupting Jays thoughts Feta appeared in front of him.

"**Hey Jay, I got some good news! Well not so good for you...If you keep using your Armor ability the way you are, it's going to go into a recharge state for at least a few hours, and...well it..may..combust and fry you from the inside out! It would be a great fireworks show though!" **The Yellow hologram of Feta said in a state of enjoyment.

Jay didn't care about what Feta said, he knew his own limits. He looked over to the Girls. "So this is another grimm right?" Jay questioned them.

most of them nodded, but Weiss spoke up.

"That is a Nevermore.." Weiss said as she was cycling her rapier.

All the girls seemed to spread out. Sarge was going to make another statement but howling was heard echoing throughout the woods and all the trees seemed to shake. Jay didn't like it, no one liked it.

"Tex the other sims they're safe right?!" Jay shouted at Texas.

Texas just looked agitated at Jay since she had made sure the sims were in good hands.

"Of course I fucking made sure they were fine….I left them with the dark blue one, he was pretty quiet and he didn't talk much " Tex said nonchalantly but Church seemed aggravated.

"You left them with Caboose!? The same fucking idiot who Crippled the reds rookie, and kicked Jays ass halfway across the fucking canyon!" Church Yelled startling Tex at her own realization.

"I'm sure they will be fine...ish" Tex replied shrugging.

More howling echoed out and it seemed the Huntress girls were divided with what was the biggest threat.

"Let me fucking guess, Beowolves right!?" Church yelled at the girls he noticed a few of them nodded.

The wind picked up, leaves bristled and flew everywhere and a loud screech was heard from above, the sky blackened with hundreds of large feather needles flying down towards them.

Jay was the first to react unclipping a drop shield from his belt and throwing it at the ground, The shield covered everyone and deflected the barrage of feathers. The huntresses and hunter in training were surprised at this ability, they had never seen something like this before.

"Is that your semblance!?" Blake asked Jay since the Spartan had given them all extra time to prepare for the fight.

"No idea what that is..but this is a drop shield, I only had the one so don't expect me to use another." Jay said.

He was curious what a semblance was but now wasn't the time to ask questions as more howling roared through the forest shaking all the trees. Everyone tensed up they had no idea what to expect although as Church guessed, Beowolves were the best bet.

All of a sudden their attention was drawn by what appeared to be loud howls in a specific section of the clearing, the howls were of such pure anguish simply hearing them caused everyone in the clearing to cringe including Jay, Tex seemed to be the only one unphased by it.

Everyone stood in silent anticipation, but soon the young blond hunter broke the silence.

"So uh..guys what's the plan?"

Jaune said, this initiation was nothing like the rumors had been, it was much..much worse and no one had stepped up to answer his question which worried himr. Jay backed up into the middle of the group keeping his vision focused on the forest edge, Sarge decided to join him as well.

"Hey Jay, we could use a fine tuned battle strategy...and these here kids seem to be experts on killing the grimm..Besides you're a red at heart..I trust your judgment."

Sarge said to Jay, he had faith they would survive this day..only if he could ensure Griffs death in the future, giggling silently to that last thought Sarge looked as Jay spoke up.

"Ok huntresses...and hunter, fighting these monsters is your domain..so if you all have the giant bird...me, Tex and the sims can handle whatever horde comes from that forest"

Jay said with confidence although even he wasn't sure if they could handle a horde of giant wolves.

All of a sudden they heard what they thought to be a girl yell "Fore!"

Church wanted to ask who it was but the group was stunned when they saw a flaming Grimm's head soar through the air crashing in front of them with a splatter. Tex was mildly impressed who ever had hit the head, had sent it very far.

"Girls got some arm."

Tex commented toward the huntresses not acknowledging the hunter as he was cowering behind Sarge who was grumbling at his cowardly blue like behavior.

Jay and Lopez turned to the hunters but Jay was the only one of the two able to speak up.

"Let me guess...there's another Hunter?"

Jay questioned, while on the other side of the group Church was looking through his sniper rifle sighting in anything that moved in the forest.

"There should be about six more of us throughout this forest." Weiss commented

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Wyoming and Gamma had finally convinced Sigma to work with him. Although he did dislike the idea of working with a man who had tried to kill him..many, many times, he had to do this to buy Jay and the others some time. Wyoming had done the safe thing and led Maine far away from the ruckus, but he couldn't help but think of the state Jay was in when he left. "_I really hope he's ok...I should have stayed..patched him up…_" Wyoming was dazed out of his thoughts as he just lost sight of Maine.

"Oh You have to be bloody kidding me!" Wyoming yelled out sprinting off searching for the Giant freelancer. But Maine had not moved one bit, Sigma had activated the cloaking unit effectively getting Wyoming out of his hair, Sigma's fiery hologram appeared next to Maine's head.

"**Gentlemen...we need a plan..I have no record of this world or its strange wildlife..and I am growing tired of Feta and her constant ruining of my plan."**

Sigma exclaimed to his brethren, Through the years he had acquired Iota, Eta, Delta, and Omicron...The last he disliked very much. While Eta was Greed, Iota Pride, and Delta Logic….Omicron was the Alpha's sense of justice, And Omicron loved to interfere with Sigma's control over Maine, But Sigma wanted results and he may well receive them as the A.I's started to respond. The first being Delta who's green hologram appeared next to Maine.

"**I believe the best course of action would be to figure out where we are, and make contact with the Colony's government if possible."**

Delta said, although making any contact with local authorities would mean their arrest and getting handed over to the director. After sigma gave some thought Iota's blue hologram appeared behind sigma **"**

**Whatever action we take we cannot fail..we are so close to our goal...they can't stop us now!" **

Iota exclaimed to sigma, Confidence was good but ignorance would get them all killed. Before sigma could make a comment to correct Iota, Eta and his Yellow hologram appeared next to Delta.

**"Well we should have took Gamma while we had the chance!, And hell we almost had Feta..Twice! We should just march back, Grab Colorado and Rip Feta out of his head!" **Eta yelled over at his brethren**. **Although Sigma admired Eta's drive to get results..he was reckless..far too reckless. His brethren needed control if they were to accomplish their goal of becoming metastable.

But out of all his Brothers..Omicron was silent. He had been working against Sigma's efforts for a long time and was half the reason Theta had escaped Sigma's grasp. Speaking of the devil the Bright white security armored hologram appeared.

"**Your plan won't work...you are all flawed with your own darkness...well all except Delta...And besides you have no experience fighting Spartans...I can't wait until they realize you are the bigger threat…" **

Omicron said although he couldn't physically deal with his brothers he could still slow down their plan.

"**Silence Omicron…We have something on our motion scanners...I think...we can show you what true justice is." **

Sigma exclaimed With his full control he cloaked Maine and sent him to investigate the four blimps on the scanner.

Maine sprinting silently through the forest making not a single sound finding the source of the disturbance, four children. The biggest had steel armor with orange hair, the next had brown armor with curly blonde hair, another had green spiky armor with a light green Mohawk, and the last had a dark grey armor with sleek black hair.

Approaching slowly Maine managed to slip in the middle of their formation, and began to eye the largest. Feeling it was the right moment he halted and raised his right leg kicking the Tallest into a tree, Quickly turned he slammed his fist into the green mohawk's stomach causing the kid to puke blood and fall to the ground a bloody pool forming beneath him. The other two brown and grey armored kids were scared but their pride caused them to take action. The brown one unsheathed a bronze sword and the black sleek haired kid grabbed a halbard.

Maine egged them on and the brown one charged trying to stab the freelancer, But this move proved fatal as Maine simple turned at a ninety degree angle grabbing the kids arm and bringing it down on his knee snapping it like a twig. He then grabbed the kids head with both his hands and brought it closer showing the kid his reflection as he crushed his head splattering brain matter and bones, letting his body fall into a bloody pulp.

Maine looked up staring at the remaining kid, he shivered in his grey armor and dropped the halberd he once held defiantly, Maine approached grabbing his next and him lifting him up slowly crushed his throat spurting blood all down Maines arm and With one final crushing squeeze he dropped the body.

"**So..Omicron how was that."**

Sigma mocked the justice A.I. which he responded

"**That...was disgusting...how could you kill innocent children!?...Your sins will catch up to you Sigma...This I Vow!" **

The now enraged Omicron yelled at sigma disgusted with this act of brutality. But in the distance Omicron noticed something, one of the bodies...it was still moving...It was the grey steel armored boy and although he was clearly wounded he was very much alive. Omicron was surprised his brother's didn't notice the lone survivor, with orange scruffy hair was still breathing..Sigma had missed one of them…

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Black Box...Bring up the report on Spartan Jay_

_ ._

_ ._

_ He has eluded us for far too long…_

_ ._

_ ._


	9. Lost Demons, and the Academy

Gunfire hailed across the field as a horde of Beowulf's and the nevermore charged the group, the simulation soldiers responded how they usually would with a threat, emptying every magazine they had into the nearest threat. Tex and Jay had a different method they both took their knives and lunged them into the head of the nearest grimm splattering their rose like blood on the floor. In the midst of this chaos Jay figured now would be the best time to test his new comm. channel with Wyoming and Striker.

"This is H-454 respond if you're alive." he said into his helmets comm., making sure to turn his speakers off so Tex and the others couldn't hear, It wasn't long before he got a response.

"H-439, Striker here. Jay you really did one hell of a job on Ravager, we've been patching him up for almost a hour now." Striker whizzed in on the chat

"..I don't have one of your fancy numbers, but Wyoming reporting. I managed to convince the Meta to come with me. I got some Intel I'll share with you later. but we will be by the docks talking with a few..questionable locals."

Jay smirked, the three of them were in the perfect position. Striker and his team were bound to head to the local government for assistance in his capture, while Wyoming would get his hands in with the local criminals. It was perfect for it gave him the ability to gather information on all fronts, although with this lapse of thought allowed a Beowulf to quite literally slap him aside.

Activating his armor ability with his A.I's help he charged into the wolfs' neck and snapped it clean off. **"Getting the info from Wyoming now Jay, I'll organize it and transfer it to your hud later. A lot of juicy stuff here"** Feta chimed in.

"Good, I want that briefing once the fighting stops" Jay said, blowing the head off another Beowulf with his shotgun, the time for games was truly over. unbuckling a grenade from his belt he through it dead center in the pack of Beowulf's...and in that shear moment limbs and red rose blood flew all over the soldiers.

"Hahhaha, nice one toaster." Sarge exclaimed, the battlefield was finally clear of those pesky wolf grimm. Although the grenades own explosions caused a fog of dust to settle in front of them, revealing two shadowy figures approaching. They raised their guns finger on the trigger prepared to fire at the slightest moment.

"Heyy!..whoa whoa..uh it's just me Nora..and Ren! Yeah we saw you guys from the tree line..We sort of kept our distance but yeah we are totally friends!" the peppy pink haired girl Nora said awkwardly walking past them with Ren in tow.

"I want to say I like the people here, but i'd be lying" church muttered reloading his sniper rifle, pulling the scope up to his visor he noticed the hunters were still fighting the giant bird.

"Hey, Jay that airborne turkey is still a problem." Tex said, noticing churches discovery.

"Yeah..I noticed, but they can handle it...just watch" Jay said..he knew the hunters were organized and far smarter than anyone could really give them credit for.

And their it was in a flash of red, Ruby with the aid of her friends cut the head clean off the nevermore. It was a easy cue for the Spartan to follow. "Come on, it's over. Time for them to give us a ride." Jay said breaking into a run with the others following right behind.

"The hunters and huntresses turned to the soldiers once they arrived, the humming of ships could be heard as two of the local drop ships landed right by them with their roaring engines.

Out stepping from the ship was an old man, he radiated wisdom with each footstep. but he didn't even glance at the hunters who he was proud of. He walking straight to the soldiers, specifically he walked right up to Jay.

"It didn't take me long to figure out what dark past you have, you wield it..just as you try to hide it...Spartan" The professor said, even he could suddenly feel the rage boiling under the black armored soldier.

Jay was angry...he had never been here, but this old man looked as if he was reading him like a book. instinctively his grip on his shotgun tightened. If needed he was ready to blow this man's brains out. Behind him he could hear the shuffling apparently the sim soldiers had an idea of what was going on in his head.

"My name is Ozpin, Spartan...I have not heard anything good about you." Ozpin said he had to know if this rogue Spartan was truly a threat, it also didn't take much to get information out of Florida.

"And exactly what did you hear about me ..Ozpin" Jay said with rage lining his words, in the corner of his eye he could see their conversation had a negative effect on the atmosphere, everyone was tense, the hunters and huntresses was scattered around them all looking worried and curious.

"What is a man...who turned on his own family.." Ozpin stated calmly looking straight into the Spartans skull decaled visor.

Jay laughed, a slow tired laugh, he looked right at this old professor. "Tell me...if you had to choose..your best friends life...or the survival of humanity. What the hell would you choose!" He yelled, dropping his shotgun to the floor.

"Logic Spartan would say one life for the survival of our species." Ozpin said, with Florida interrogation he knew just what he needed to get under the Spartans skin.

"Yeah..well it wasn't a choice I was given.." Jay said..with sadness etched into his voice.

"That was all I needed Spartan, you and your friends are welcome to Beacon academy" Ozpin said smiling, walking back to the drop ship

"What the fuck was that about!" church yelled out breaking the dead silence the group was in.

"I simply needed to confirm information given from your Agent Florida..and in turn I learned something new." Ozpin said waving them all to board the drop ship.

"Florida.." Jay muttered, walking in line with the others unto the airship. It was an awfully silent ride. everyone was clearly thinking about the conversation Jay and Ozpin had. It was clear everyone was trying to decipher their exchange.

Sarge was surprisingly the only one who was still in his old attitude, humming and whistling as the ship flew through the sky "Hey Ozpin..did ya send a ship to pick up our men." Sarge said casually looking at the hunters elder.

"Yes, a ship was sent for them, as well as a medical shuttle for one of our injured huntsmen" Ozpin stated looking off to the side.

"Wait who got hurt?" Yang said curious looking towards Ozpin. but it wasn't Ozpin who would answer her.

"_**It looks like…Maine nearly killed one of your teams. only one survivor"**_ Feta said simultaneously displaying information on Jay's hud for him to observe, it seems the poor kids ran into Maine.

"Oh my god..wait who is Maine" Blake asked curiously looking at Jay and Feta who began displaying her holographic projection on his shoulder.

"One of the freelancers that came with us" Jay said slowly remember the multiple beatings Maine had given him today.

"Tell me, where is the line drawn on your team" Ozpin curiously asked.

"Me, Tex and the sim troopers are standing together, Maine will try to kill anything if it gets in his way...and well the other three who came with...well it's complicated with them" Jay said..trying to say how the situation was without giving the role of his..adopted spies.

As Jay finished his sentence a beep was heard from Ozpin's holopad, he slowly looked at the message that his old teammate Ironwood had sent. "Yes Spartan...it seems it is..complicated" Ozpin said..he sighed..these new events are going to give him one hell of a headache.

Jay himself smirked..everything was going to plan…The ship came to a halt and the backdoor opened up as everyone began filing out, taking the beautiful academy and its campus in. what surprised the Sims was its uniquely castle like structure.

"Whoever is the decor guy here..we need him for the canyon" Tex said walking over to the fountain away from everyone.

"Dammit.." Church said following her.

"Guys!" A voice oddly peppy voice yelled out in the distance, as a blue figure began running towards them

"Florida…" Jay muttered as Florida got closer and closer, tightening his fist he waited until Florida was within arm's reach. Then with his thruster punched him dead in the throat. Florida fell and clutched his throat.

"Haha..blue.." Sarge laughed, as footsteps were heard behind him. Simmons and the other sim troopers ran up eyeballing Florida.

"He got fucked" Griff said nonchalantly

"Actually idiot, Jay most likely punched him. and since we aren't super soldiers Florida is most likely suffering from internal bleeding and swelling." Simmons said looking the fallen blue up and down

"So that's nerd for he got fucked" Griff said hitting Simmons shoulder

"Sigh..precisely" Simmons said defeated

Sighing himself Jay walked off, this finally gave him a chance to look at the data Feta had compiled from Striker and Wyoming. clicking the icon on his hud, he saw the two reports, Wyoming had managed to get him and Maine hired by some thugs called the White fang. And from Strikers report, the Headhunters his old team had contacted the local government.

"Shit.. that may just complicate things.." Jay muttered un noticing of the figure behind him.

"You left your speakers on Spartan" Ozpin said

"Fuck.." Jay muttered yet again turning to the old man.

"Spartan..although I don't view you as a threat..yet..I hope you only bring good intentions here, This world does not need more monsters and villains.." Ozpin said

"Monster huh.." Jay said silently

"Also Spartan..That satchel that's attached to your left hip has been jingling with each step you take...what is in it" Ozpin said questioningly

Jay sighed..opening the satchel, and pulling out over a fist full of dog tags.

"A reminder..or a trophy? "Ozpin interrogated

"A reminder…" Jay said softly

"And what exactly..are they there to remind you for?" Ozpin questioned again..this truly was the make or break question to determine Jays intent. Although Jay himself was being eaten alive inside. He never showed anyone that he kept the dog tags…

"These tags..are here to remind me of all the Spartans..that have died for me...and the one's..that have died at my hands." Jay said with a slight tear falling from his eye.

"You run from it don't you, you never truly faced that fact that you killed them." Ozpin said

"Everyday..I think about it. I think about them. They killed themselves that day. The day they made me the traitor." Jay said..

"Perhaps you saw things differently, Perhaps they did as well. but that being said I would like you to leave this Academy. The sim soldiers and Freelancers will be permitted to stay. but until you resolve your own moral conflicts. You are not allowed to stay at my academy. Ozpin said with a strict tone.

Jay looked him in the eyes and chuckled, slowly stepping back farther and farther. Ozpin widened his eyes as the black Spartan neared the edge of the academy.

"Wait Spartan." Ozpin said trying to stop him, but it was too late. With his thrusters activated jay jumped off the side of the academy hurling himself at high speeds towards the city below.

Ozpin sighed pulling out his holopad and messaged Ironwood.

_"You were right...he ran"_

After a moment he received an eye opening message

_Yes, he did the exact same thing the last one did._

"Ironwood...what do you mean the last one.." Ozpin whispered to the skyline air..something was surely wrong.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Error 404...Spartan ID not found

..

..

Error 404..spartan ID not found

..

..

..Analyzing…

..

..

..

..

He-...lo...4...3...5...found

..

..

..

..

Signal weak…

..

..

Signal terminated….

..

..Abrupt termination suggest manual deactivation of friend or foe tag

..

..

"**Oh...you sneaky sneaky spartan...I..will make you suffer" **


	10. Academy Day 1

The peaceful field lying besides the academy echoed with scattered gunshots bursting through the air. The raucous noises were loud enough to the point that a crowd of students had started to gather around the strangely armored soldiers. There, standing tall on the flat grass was Texas, but she wasn't alone. Below her, prone, were the members of Blue team, all shooting in controlled bursts at some makeshift targets she had set up.

"_If I'm going to be stuck here, with these idiots..I might as well make them decent fighters." _She inwardly thought, a frown drifting over her face upon seeing that Church had not hit his target once. _"...or, at least, somewhat decent. Hopefully."_

Tex was a slave driver when it came to training, in any form, regardless of when it was her or someone else she was supervising. Church, however, was keen on the idea of giving up.

"Tex! What the hell are we doing this for? I get the whole training aspect, but the people here don't even use the same ammunition! We barely had any to spare and Tucker already took Caboose's magazines, Idiot is just pulling the trigger for fun."

"Fine..Church. You're staying. Your ass can't even hit the broadside of a barn, Tucker take Caboose and check on Florida." She said giving her sly death stare to the Blue team's newly unelected leader.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ…" Church muttered under his breath, as the other members of his team began walking off.

"Caboose..you do realize that you didn't fire a single round right" Tucker asked his oddball friend.

"Is that what you were doing.." Caboose stated in his usual manner

"Dammit Caboose, that's what you weren't doing." Tucker frustratingly said seriously not wanting to deal with his teammate, he started walking much faster than him.

"_Can't believe we are even in this situation..can't believe I miss the canyon_. He thought to himself when he was struck in the head and knocked to the ground.

"Dammit! Who the hell….ah shit" Tucker mumbled, looking up at the reds leader.

"Listen here you disgusting blue pile of shit, Where is he!" Sarge yelled out at him, with a Magnum pistol drawn to his head. Tucker feared for his life, he heard about when Sarge shot Church the day before and did not want to receive the same end of a bullet.

"Calm down red dude...Who are you talking about?" He curiously asked the Red leader.

"I'm talking about death incarnate, the covenants third most feared demon, the toaster hunk of kick ass. I'm talking about my honorary red soldier. Jay." Sarge blurted out in his irrational manor.

"Jay?! Seriously, Tex said he fucking left when Ozpin called him out on some bullshit he did in the old days, and apparently Florida knew too and, long story short, that's why his throat is swollen like a melon." Tucker sighed, not believing the reds would care about someone who...wasn't red. Tucker rose standing up before the reds leader.

"Sarge, if you want to know where he is, why don't you go find him?" Tucker asked the clearly tensed up red soldier.

"Actually that was our plan, Lopez and Simmons should be back with salvage from our initial teleport to this planet, he theorized that if we were teleported that our vehicles might have been as well and could still provide some value whether working or not." Sarge said surprising Tucker with the apparent scientific words he used.

"I see that dictionary Caboose gave you worked out huh.." Tucker said sarcastically as the thundering roar of an engine was heard not far off.

"That's my que, dirt bag!" Sarge said turning to the sound, and soon in view were two warthog jeeps, one barely functioning with black smoke coming from the engine. In no time the vehicles stopped in a rough halt right in front of the Duo.

"Sarge! Reporting in with one functional warthog, and another in need of repair." Simmons reported standing in salute to his leader.

"Good job Lopez, I'm glad I can count on you to get things done" Sarge exclaimed hearing and small "Fuck you" From his blue enemy. With the sound of his retreating footsteps, things were finally going according to plan with the reds. The first warthog that Lopez had driven was in nigh perfect condition, the other that Simmons had drove, was barely functioning and deformed.

"Uh..sir, I did a good job too right? Sir." Simmons nervously asked

"Ahh Lopez, I'm glad we have someone like you to pick up the slack of our more lazy teammates." Sarge exclaimed completely oblivious to the distressed Simmons, until his gaze finally fell upon the maroon soldier.

"Simmons! What the hell are you doing here, go check on the injured blue! When we kill them, they must be at full strength so we get the most satisfaction from destroying them." He exclaimed, and so it was with a not so mighty "Yes sir" Simmons left, walking into the Academy. The academy itself was surprisingly and deceptively large, while also being relatively self sufficient. It had a medical room for hunters who were injured, as well as a small workshop that the reds had occupied ever since their arrival.

So with all recent events accounted for, Simmons trotted down the hallway, deeply saddened by the lack of being noticed by his leader. "One day, I will make Sarge proud. One day" He proclaimed to himself, not noticing the blonde fireball who began walking in step beside him.

"So is the whole talking to yourself thing a habit, or do you purposely leave your speakers on." Yang stated, this was the first time Simmons got to see the hunter at all, since he was out of the fight for the initial teleport.

"Gimme a sec…, Yang right?" Simmons asked still unsure as to who she was.

"That would be me." Yang said, before proceeding with more questions she continued to pester him with.

"So Simmons, are you going to visit that Florida guy? And what happened to the guy from before?" She asked walking in front of him then stopping preventing him from continuing down.

"Sarge just wants to know how Florida is doing, and what guy are you talking about? There's a lot of guys here." Simmons said trying to recall exactly who she was referring too.

"Dark armor, with some weird thruster or rockets on it, Skull visor? I think his name was Jay or something?" Yang said folding her arms staring into the maroon soldiers orange visor.

"Jay? Ohh that's right, he and Sarge were old friends or something. They fought together back in the war." Simmons exclaimed with realization dawning over his concealed face.

"What war? We haven't been in a war for...forever really." She said puzzled

"What war?! The human-covenant war, how could you not hear about it!? We lost a majority of our colonies and were pushed to the edge of extinction! " Simmons blurted out in disbelief, he couldn't believe anyone had not known about it especially with the aftermath of the glassed planets being near uninhabitable.

"What's the Covenant? And what do you mean by colonies. Humans have only ever been on Remnant." She pressured him, scouring for all the information she could get out of him.

"Well first the covenant is a group of genocidal aliens who nearly killed everyone and almost destroyed the galaxy. I am also starting to theorize that Wyoming's Time space unit could have sent us in a different timeline, or perhaps we are just so far out of the galaxy that we reached another spot where humans have developed simultaneously with us…" Simmons trailed on, unbenounced to the aqua blue soldier behind him.

"Simmons, cut the shit. We have no idea what's going on, and the only people who did ran off like a bunch of bitches. Wyoming and Jay ran out and only look out for themselves...assholes.." Tucker shot out, nudging the nerdy red, before he turned to the blonde bombshell in front of him

"Hey there sweet thing." Tucker said in his usual pickup manner

"Tucker..I don't advise doing that, the remnant population could have an entirely different physiology than ours! Even if you had the chance, you would probably end up with an inverted penis." Simmons said facing the blue.

"Eww gross Simmons, remind me never to invite you to a party." Tucker shot back.

"What party! We have only been here for a day, there was literally no time for anyone to throw a party!" Simmons yelled out in confusion, getting a dry sigh from the two individuals in front of him.

"What ever red dude, i'm going to see how captain Flowers is doing." Tucker said walking off not too far before turning into a small room.

"Guess i'll see you around then, Simmons." Yang said preparing to walk down the hall in the other direction.

"Uh...yeah..sure..whatever." Simmons barely spoke, quickly shuffling down the hallway to where Tucker had went.

The room was definitely small, he had one bed and a chair with some plastic curtains hanging to the side, on the bed was a still armored captain Flowers with a metal brace around his neck.

"Jay really fucked him up." Tucker said staring at Florida's downed motionless form.

"Damn.." Was the only thing Simmons could bare to say, if Jay could do this in one punch he didn't want to see what he other freelancers or Spartans could do.

"And I forgot Caboose…shit." Tucker subtly said.

"Wait what? How do you forget your teammate?!" Simmons yelled out getting into Tucker's face, so to speak even with their helmets not letting that happen.

"Whoa, calm down Simmons, Caboose is totally harmless, I took all his ammo away." Tucker said somewhat calming the red down, neither hearing the door open.

"But he is still an idiot! There's no telling what he will end up doing!" Simmons yelled.

"Uh, guys. How is he doing?" A small but odd voice said behind them jumping Simmons from where he was sitting.

'Holy shit Caboose? Wait you actually found your way here...without help this time." Tucker said in utter disbelief

"Yes..I found this place by myself! With a friend." Caboose said proud of his new personal accomplishment.

"Wait..what friend" Simmons said, looking quizzically at the blue

"Red riding hood" Caboose said, turning to his right to show the individual he mentioned, who was small enough to hide behind him.

"Actually it's, Ruby, I was with some of you guys out in the forest." Ruby said smiling, like Simmons this was the first encounter she has had with them since the initial teleport in the forest.

"She is my friend, she is also really fast and likes cookies" Caboose said

"Caboose..I really...really hate you. You know that." Tucker dragged out covering his visor with his hand, Simmons sighed at it all and preceded to leave, his mission was done.

"I think we can all agree that things are better now. " Caboose said looking out the window.

"How exactly are they better Caboose?" Tucker questioned his idiot of a teammate.

"Tucker, just look. No box canyon, it's nice outside. And there are people, friends we can make!" Caboose nearly yelled excitedly.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying!" Tucker exclaimed!

"I am saying what I think I am saying." Caboose yelled back.

"That means that these academy students are legal! Its free game!" Tucker yelled!

"Wait, what..." Ruby said not understanding what the hell Tucker said.

"No no Tucker! It means there is a mess hall here or something! We can get real food and not those flavorless packages." Caboose said excited for their upcoming adventure while ruby just stared at the two helplessly.

"Ok, well I was heading their anyway. So let's all go together." Ruby said leading the two on in a informal march to the mess hall.

"Wait" Ruby stopped, looking back at the two "What did happen to Jay?" She said, curious about the Spartan she helped save back in the initiation.

"Just drop it now Ruby, no one cares about him" Tucker bluntly said brushing the question off entirely.

"But why? He was helping us. He lead us away from that Maine guy, and helped us find the relics." Ruby said, still unsure why the Blues disliked Jay, as she looked at them a moment longer waiting for an answer the two blues shared an unspoken nod.

"Ruby..Jay or Colorado, or whatever name he has used or is using. Is bad news, when Ozpin questioned him from some stuff that Florida new about him, he left right after he hospitalized Florida. So what I'm trying to say Ruby, don't bother with thinking about him." Tucker said..ending the conversation, walking off ahead leaving her and Caboose alone.

"What do you think Caboose?" Ruby asked innocently

"He...hurt Sheila, I will hurt him." Caboose said surprisingly dark for the cheerful idiot, leaving Ruby dumbfounded by the sudden change in tone.

Sighing, she still looked forward to getting back to her team at the mess hall, and maybe she just might find out more about these people.

…

…

But things were going to differently elsewhere, Wyoming found himself alone in the harbor, sitting over the water having himself a lovely conversation with his A.I.

"Now I'm telling you Gamma, I know this blasted thing is getting more unstable with the short jumps we have been doing, but we need to keep using it so we can figure out how it truly works and how the hell we ended up here." Wyoming stated bent on figuring out the entire mess he sort of got them in.

"**I will begin scanning the unit for each use, but Wyoming did you read up on the report Jay had updated us on?" **Gamma said processing all the information along Wyoming's hud, displaying and odd report Wyoming's face contorted.

"Bloody hell, there's no way that is possible, Jay didn't send this report! Check the signatures and timestamps!" Wyoming demanded.

"**Scanning..That's odd...I don't recognize this frequency, it's not from Feta or Jays suit. This is highly unusual."** Gamma said, trying his best to trace the signal.

"Gamma, focus your efforts within ten clicks, then expand." Wyoming commanded getting antsy at figuring out what's going on.

"**Reggie, First ping was found within three clicks!" **Gamma exclaimed.

Wyoming jumped up with his sniper rifle at the ready, scanning his environment and surroundings, after the mere look gamma chimed in.

"**Reggie, it's gone. I have lost all traces of the signal. **Gamma said, causing Wyoming to relax at the moment

"Gamma, reset the comm channel we need to contact Jay." Wyoming said urgently.

"**Reggie, but he said we should not use the comms until he contacts us.**" Gamma whispered still uneased by the signal they found.

"No, it's time. This must of been what he was curious about. Something knows about us here, and i'm certain it's hunting us" Wyoming stated, he knew something big was going to happen soon. There was no possible way someone could have known about them before the jump, so It was time to find out who was tracking them.

..

.

.

.

"This is Wyoming. Jay! Striker! Respond, quickly!"

.

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Academy Day 1 Part 2

Strolling down the courtyard, Tucker and Caboose were astonished with the sheer size of the cafeteria. Peering through one of the large windows, both of them saw many things of interest. For Caboose, it was the giant cookies in the food line as for Tucker..

"Aww yeah, I am so scoring some tonight." Tucker said inwardly raising a fist in excitement, throwing the immense door open. With this grand gesture the two blue soldiers walked down the center aisle.

"Tucker..can we go to the line now." Caboose said nudging his comrades shoulder.

"For fucks sake Caboose, go by yourself. I'm going to hit some ladies up. " Tucker retorted leaving Caboose alone in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Ok.." Caboose said softly, turning in circles looking at everyone of the students who had found themselves staring at the tall blue.

"I..I am going to walk away now" Caboose said slowly, inching away from the tables bumping into the buffet. Turning towards the line of foods he grabbed a metal tray and started walking along with the crowd.

"This ..is awesome" He said. Idly not grabbing any of the food as he reached the end, were the desserts were promptly stashed on a platter. Reaching out he grabbed one of the large cookies, then quickly shuffled all of them unto his tray.

Smiling inside his helmet he approached what looked like the lunch lady at the end of the line.

"I am here to buy cookies!" He excitedly shouted out to the lady. The lunch lady herself starred at the blue soldiers then shrugged and walking away from the blue.

"Should I wait here..?" Caboose said silently in his helmet. It wasn't long before Church had found

his way here.

"Caboose what the fuck are you doing!?" Church bellowed half way across the room.

"I am buying cookies!" Caboose yelled back echoing his voice throughout the hall.

"You dumb fuck, it's free!" Church yelled.

"Oh-my-god, thanks church!" Caboose said, walking away with his tray of cookies.

Sighing church was getting very tired with the consistent shit storm he, or more realistically, everyone had been served.

"For Christ's sake..can't leave this idiot alone either.." Church grumbled joining caboose at a table at the end of the cafeteria.

"Church we should be roommates!" Caboose exclaimed facing his team leader.

"Shut..the..fuck..up.." Church spat back.

"Church! You need to meet my friends!" Caboose yelled standing up, nearly knocking over his stack of uneaten cookies.

"What friends? Who the fuck would want to be friends with you!" Church yelled out slamming his fist on the table, unbenounced to him someone was sitting right across the table.

"Uh..sup, name's Ruby!" Ruby said smiling.

"I am not dealing with this. Fine- I'm Church. Bye." Church said standing up abruptly and leaving them alone.

"Church is my best friend! He's just tired right now." Caboose said sliding the tray between them.

"I guess. So how are you guys liking Beacon?" Ruby asked, as she grabbed one of the many cookies.

"Well...I like it! There's food, and people, and no one is fighting!" Caboose exclaimed holding a half eaten cookie up to his helmet.

"Wait..how did you…?" Ruby said looking at him inquisitively

"We can eat through our helmets. It's our talent." Caboose said finishing off the cookie that was in his hand.

"Cool." Ruby said she went to grab another cookie and only one bite into it a scream shot across the room

"What was that?" Caboose said quickly standing up from the table, Ruby followed as well looking across the room as a tall, heavily armored, ginger boy was pulling at a smaller girls bunny ears.

Before they could even step in another blue armored man decided to deal with the bully, Church walked up behind the red head grabbing his shoulder firmly.

"Hey douche bag, let go before I kick your ass!" Church yelled turning the redhead to face him. Cardin's reaction was unexpected, to say the least. Letting out a yelp as he stared into Churches amber visor, he released the small girl's ears and tried backing away, tripping on himself. He landed on the floor with a loud thump, recoiling in fear of Church.

"What the fuck..no way I'm that scary...that's kind of Tex's thing." Church blurted out, with no real idea as to why this kid was so scared of him.

"Church you're like the boogeyman!" Caboose yelled positioning himself next to his blue leader.

"Shut up, let's just get out of here." Church said, walking himself out of the cafeteria.

"Christ. What the fuck was that shit." He said to himself, something had to have been wrong with that boy, or something happened to him. Something that would make him fear someone who resembled him.

Sighing, Church walked off leaving the now silent cafeteria and its last remaining blue soldier.

"Well..this is awkward." Caboose said sitting back at the table with ruby, their large platter of cookies was half empty now.

"Just a little, Cardin was out there when we were in the forest, do you think he ran into one of your friends or that Maine guy?" Ruby said biting into another cookie.

"I don't know. He did seem pretty mean." Caboose said looking to his left watching as his teal-colored partner, Tucker strode up next to them and collapsed onto the table.'

"The women here, are impossible.." He said sighing grabbing a cookie from their tray and plopping down into a seat besides Caboose. As he sat there, Caboose continued to stare at his comrade-in-arms.

"So Tucker, how was your adventure?" Caboose asked, genuinely curious.

"How the fuck do you think it went? It was rejection city." Tucker exclaimed eating half of his cookie, meeting the gaze of both Ruby and Caboose.

"Well, did you think about removing your helmet, so people can actually see you?" Ruby asked.

"You should do what she said." Caboose stated afterwards.

"Fuck no, wait...maybe that's a good idea.." Tucker staggered upon his words. He reached up grasping his helmet, accidentally flipping the internal switch for the radio on, static played as some strange numbers were being broadcast over it by a muffled and quiet voice.

'_39.2..633° N…... 76.57..99° W"_

"Coordinates? The fuck!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh my god, are you using the radio, Tex said not to use it.." Caboose said, he himself flicking the internal switch for the radio on.

"Shut it Caboose, let me get Church." Tucker said hopping into the blues comms. "Church! Get your fucking radio on. Someone is broadcasting coordinates."

"_Yeah. Me and Tex noticed, it's a UNSC frequency, so Just keep your radio on just in case something major happens..." _Church radioed over.

Tucker returning back to the moment, faced Caboose and Ruby again. "Church knows, but I doubt anything bad will happen."

"How are you so sure?" Ruby said finishing another cookie.

"Because if something bad was to happen, it doesn't even involve us. We are trouble free here." Tucker said nonchalantly.

"Tucker, I have a bad feeling about this." Caboose said quietly

"Caboose shut the -

'_**Feta recovery beacon activated'**_

-oh fuck me.." Tucker said dreading what may happen next, at least he would be sure that Church and Tex wouldn't care, after all it was just Jays A.I. As Tucker finished his thought yelling was heard outside the building. Sighing, the trio in unison quickly jogged out, greeting themselves to the sight of the entire red team with one functional warthog.

"Griff get in the Driver seat! Lopez on the turret. I got shotgun! Sarge yelled out commands to his team.

Simmons ran up to the side of the warthog saluting his leader. "Sir! what can I do to help on the mission?"

"Simmons, stay here and guard the damaged warthog, we may need it for spare parts later." Sarge exclaimed

"Yeah , fuckers, let's just get on with this." Griff said to his teammates, Simmons sighed and walked away, as the two blues and Ruby approached the reds.

Tucker walked up to Sarge himself. "Sarge if you heard it, why are you going?"

"Simple..Jay is a red. reds don't leave reds behind" Sarge said almost inspiringly, in this moment he didn't notice the young hunter walk up to the side of the warthog.

"Can I come too?" Ruby asked.

"Sure lil red, Hop in back with Lopez." Sarge said watching on as ruby leaped into the hog.

"All set, let's go." Griff said, pressing his foot on the gas pedal and sent the hog soaring off.

"The plan is simple, regroup with our ally and venture off." Sarge said out loud

"Wait, who's your ally?" Ruby asked

"A not so red sharpshooter.." Sarge grumbled as they drove off, leaving Caboose and Tucker in a small dust cloud.

"So..Caboose. A girl just ditched you. How does it feel." Tucker said egging his fellow comrade

"Well..kinda like when all the girls you hit on decided to gather up behind you" Caboose said looking behind tucker to a very angry crowd of female hunters.

"Caboose...are they-"

"Yes Tucker..you should run." Caboose said watching on.

Turning his head looking at the crowd, Tucker audibly gulped. "So ladies. I see you couldn't get enough of me."

Meanwhile looking on the situation with his sniper rifle, Church and Tex were observing them from far away.

"Wait for it..and now he's getting his ass kicked" Church sighed, watching his blue teammate get pummeled He looked at Tex who seemed to be lost in thought.

"You think Maine got him?" Church asked

"Maybe..but this is sloppy work, the other A.I wouldn't let a recovery beacon go off like this." Tex said still lost in her own thoughts.

"So someone else then..the Spartans?" Church asked.

"No, I overheard from the girl they want him alive, besides he handled them before." Tex said again.

At this point he was getting more than a little frustrated. "Well Tex, then who the fuck did this?!" Church almost yelled out

"I don't fucking know, Wyoming is already off the list and -"

"Tex the reds have a warthog.." Church interrupted her.

"Nice...now they can go to their deaths at high speed" Tex remarked.

"Still..this is kind of scary.." Church said.

"What the reds trying to be useful?" Tex playfully remarked.

"No..I mean, Jay had allies, and whatever this is waited until he was separated from him."

"Then let's just keep our radios on for now.." Tex said looking off

"Why did you want the radio off before anyway?" church asked.

"Containment...but I haven't heard him in a long time.." Tex said softly

"Your A.I?" Church said.

"Yep.." Tex said..

..

..

..

..

Meanwhile in the city Wyoming was standing in front of a dust shop with a bag of dust.

"We can conduct experiments soon Gamma, but right now we have more pressing matters." Wyoming said to his glowing A.I that was resting on his shoulder like a parrot.

"**Reggie, we may not make it in time on foot."** Gamma informed his partner.

"Well..I'm counting on a ride." Wyoming said looking down the street as if he were waiting for something.

"**I'm detecting a vehicle approaching.**" Gamma informed again, as Wyoming took some steps towards the street. In the view a Warthog quickly zoomed down the street drifting to a stop in front of wyoming. Sarge stood up from his seat and gazed at the freelancer.

"Well what are you waiting for snowballs!?" Sarge exclaimed.

Wyoming sighed, and hopped in back next to the Turret, he noticed that the huntress Ruby was here as well.

"Ruby right? How did you get into this?" Wyoming asked.

"I think some field practice before classes won't hurt." Ruby said smiling in her usual cheerful way.

"Right …" Wyoming said under his breath, a kid just got involved, he had no idea how his conscious should react to this, but then again this was a different world with entirely new customs.

"Listen up Reds, we have no idea what engaged Jay, other than that it is highly skilled in stealth, tracking and can handle a Spartan." Wyoming said informing them.

"Fuck me.." Griff remarked.

"Sounds like fun." Sarge exclaimed as Griff drove them down the street and out of the city.

"Yeah, GPS is kind of fucked here, so do we have some location or something." Griff said.

"**I have a location, I am updating your GPS now.**" Gamma said popping up on the Dashboard.

"What the fuck is that!?" Griff yelled swerving the jeep

"Calm down you idiot, it's my A.I!" Wyoming said as Griff took control of the jeep back again.

"Asshole.." Griff said gazing at the A.I..

"**I think now would be a good time to mention that Feta was also tracking the unknown entity before I was..**" Gamma said.

"Gamma...why didn't you inform me." Wyoming said, leaning over the seat to look gamma in his holographic face.

"**I was unsure with the accuracy of her data, but with the entity also tracking us. It seems that it was confirming whether we were with Jay or not…**" Gamma said as well, getting many stairs from the reds.

"**I mean to say, this also happened to Striker, though he and his A.I may have not noticed..**" Gamma said again…

"Wyoming, what's your computer going on about?" Sarge said looking back to the freelancer.

"Its Theory talk, but whatever has been tracking us, like gamma said, confirmed whether or not Jay was alone and then when he was struck, but that leaves Maine out of the equation, he is a brute not a tactician." Wyoming said, the entire vehicle was silent.. But then their young hunter companion sprouted an idea.

"Wait..you guys mentioned a guy named Striker...where is he?" Ruby asked, looking for answers in Wyoming's Amber visor

"It's a long story-

..

..

..

..

"What the fuck do you mean we're not going!" Ravager screamed out! The trio of Spartans were in a military structure in Vale, and they were all not having a good day. Ravager was barely patched up, and here he was barking like a dog to go after Jay.

"We are not following that signal, establishing political relations with this planet's government takes priority." The sage armored Cali scolded Ravager. Meanwhile Striker was just sitting on a bench watching it all unfold. In his helmet he was talking with Theta.

"**So..we can't do anything to help**"

"No..not like this, we can't leave the compound and the leaders here want us for questioning, I hate it as much as you do lil bro." Striker said softly

"**You and Jay rescued me from Maine..we have to find a way to help him now.**" Theta said trying to plead with striker.

" If I could I would..trust me I want to be out there with Wyoming, I want to figure out who was following them." Striker said..he felt the helplessness from Feta, even for a smart A.I he was a kid in nature.

"Striker come on." Cali said snapping striker out of his little conversation.

"Yeah boss" He said standing up.

"We've been called in, some General wants to question us personally so let's give them a good impression." Cali said leading him and Ravager into a large room. They each sat down in three chairs on one side of the table which was in the middle of the room.

After a moment, a man in a white suit came in and sat down across from them.

"Hello..My name is General Ironwood..I have a proposition for you"


	12. The Hunting party

The thundering sound of the warthog echoed in the forest. The team was in near silence as Griff drove them hastily. The group had just left the city and were bounding forward into the wilderness.

Counting his ammunition Wyoming took charge in briefing them, he had to be sure they understood military tactics. "Lads, Reds and Ruby. From here on out we are entering unknown territory. With an unknown about of hostiles. Our objective get in, get Jay and get out. Clear."

Red team gave him the green light of acknowledgment, since Ruby didn't have powered armor she just nodded. And then Gamma appeared in the middle of them all.

"**Beacon location three clicks south east, I am detecting some structures. I would estimate that it is an abandoned city."** Gamma said his hologram looking in the direction of the beacon. Hearing the status Griff floored the warthog as they barreled out into a clearing.

In view they saw large buildings that were covered in moss, clearly no one lived here. But Sarge was not keen on giving out their location. "Griff park us by that first building on the right, this hog is going to echo between those towers." Sarge ordered. Tension was rising as their jeep came to a stop. Jumping off first Wyoming and Ruby grabbed their weapons.

"Alright lads spread out, first sign of something report it in." Wyoming said as the Reds loaded up their weapons and stood right behind him.

"Griff cover our rear, Lopez take center. I'll be in front." Sarge ordered out as the group set out into the city. Each building they passed were all old and broken, but the more they traveled in they noticed how silent the area was.

"Ever get that feeling something is watching you" Griff said from the back of the formation, as they came to a sudden halt. "What?!" He shrugged.

"Keep the chatter down lads, I've a bad feeling about this" Wyoming said. Keeping his rifle at the ready. Griff how ever wasn't so keen to this being quiet.

"Yeah, its boring back here i'm going in front" he said rushing up to the front by sarge, they continued walking onward, passing blocked off streets by their sides.

"This doesn't seem right." Ruby spoke up

"Glad someone else noticed. Whoever was here is using this to lead us somewhere." Wyoming said. The group stumbled onto a somewhat large park surrounded by debris and crumbled buildings. They noticed a second too late as Griff was to comment.

"Ah shit you don't think-

An explosion echoed behind them causing a building to fall and block their entryway, blocking them inside the area. "Dammit" Griff scowled. Wyoming sighed and continued forward, "Lads stay vigilant. Gamma, where is the beacon?" Wyoming questioned his A.I

"**The center of this park district" **Gamma chimed in, as his partner sighed as he looked towards his team only to be cut in the middle of his thought. The reds weren't in sight.

Seeing his distress ,Ruby chimed in. "They overheard Gamma and went off"

"This isn't good, let's hurry." quickly they ran off hoping to catch up to their elusive red teammates

But Sarge, Grif and lopez had already found the beacon. "This is it?" Griff said disappointed.

"Shut it numb nuts, means our mission isn't over yet" Sarge exclaimed, next to them was the Jays A.I chip. Approaching it Grif kneeled down as the chip glowed to life.

"**So..this is my rescue team. You should really pick me up."** Feta said humming off as Griff instantly picked her up. "Well this was easy, ok where is Jay?" Griff asked.

"**I wouldn't worry about him, but now that he has seen you with me. Good Luck**" She said disappearing from their sight, as wyoming and ruby caught up to them.

"What the hell happened?" Wyoming questioned them immediately. Sarge spared no time to respond. " Jay isn't here, but his A.I is and someone saw us. So the real question is who is the someone." Sarge said looking around, taking in his surroundings he noticed that their were barely any trees in this park it was barren and unkempt.

They remained silent for a moment before Wyoming decided to scout the surrounding towers with his rifle. "If I were setting an ambush where would I be…" He questioned as a odd white light filled his scope, it was too late as a bullet whizzed through the air going through the scape and piercing through wyoming's armor as he fell to the floor clutching the wound on the side of his head.

"Take cover!" Sarge yelled as everyone ran and ducked trying to figure out where the shot came from. By Wyoming, Lopez had pulled him behind and tree and ducked out aiming his assault rifle towards the building. In a flash another shot came out hitting lopez in the throat disconnecting his robotic head from his body.

"Lopez! Noo!" Sarge exclaimed jumping out of cover and firing his shotgun off in the direction of the sniper, he kept on emptying shell after shell before he ducked back in cover to reload. "Griff cover fire! Sarge yelled out.

"On it boss" Griff said jumping out shooting off burst with his battle rifle as a black line shot through the air landing with a large thud between them all.

"That's a zipline." Ruby said aiming her rifle at the top where it came from, and then she saw a black cloaked figure zoomed down line, she fired but the round glanced off its armor as the black figure barrel rolled down on the ground.

Rushing in Sarge went in and aimed his shotgun, but the figure was faster and grabbed his shotgun and smashed it into his face knocking Sarge back into the tree. Griff ran and threw Feta's A.I chip to Ruby, then rushed and tackled the assailant only to be grabbed and thrown into Sarges downed body.

Standing up griff raised his fist in defiance. "Who the fuck ...are..you?!"

The assailant flipped a long straight knife in his right hand. Silent, he threw it with great force piercing Griff's shoulder knocking him back into the tree where he lay unconscious. Reaching a hand up to his head, the man turned to his radio "We still have our primary target, but the secondary didn't take the bait.

Over hiding behind a tree Ruby was there with her finger squeezing on the trigger and the man's cloaked head in her scope. Then a yellow flash appeared next to her.

"**I always wondered what happened to him, all these years missing.**" Feta hummed

"Wait, you know him?" Ruby asked relaxing her finger.

"**I guess you could say that, although he should have died. Shame… Jay should have done a better job.**"

"Wait what?" Ruby quizzically asked, she was confused by this A.I, in a instantly a shadow gloomed over her as the figure crouched next to her.

"I don't like ghost from my past" He said, and then it all went black for Ruby.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"So, I shall call you team Headhunters yes? How did you like the show with my Agent." Ironwood asked the three spartans before him in his meeting room. But Cali, Striker and Ravager were near wordless.

"Who is he, How did he deal with Jay." Cali immediately questioned

"My agent, much like you Captain. Has a history with that particular Spartan. It's all he talks about sometimes, the family he lost. Ironwood said

"His name...now _General_" Ravager said putting extra distaste on the Ironwoods title.

"Well...I thought it would be easy for you three, He is Spartan-

..

..

..

..

..

..

" Agent Ty, the sim troopers are ready for packaging, what will we do with the Huntress" A Altas soldiers asked the Towering spartan. They had the sim soldiers tied up and piled, the huntress Ruby was restrained and now Jay in chains with his armor locked was being dragged along by multiple soldiers.

"The sim's can get locked up, we can return the Huntress to Beacon with a warning, get the airship prepped, what of the Freelancer." Ty sternly said.

"Freelancer sir?" The soldier questioned

Ty instantly turned with his sniper rifle aimed and scanning around for the missing man."Have the squads patrol around, he is dangerous." He stated turn back seeing the soldier was knocked out.

There standing next to the reds was Ruby still handcuffed. "Where is he?!" Ty asked raising his rifle at her but then the roar of an engine was heard As Wyoming came in breaking the gas pedal into the floor and jumping out as the jeep rammed into the spartan sliding him across the park.

"Sorry Ruby, would have been here earlier if it wasn't for the rubble." Wyoming said pulling out his pistol and opened fire killing the four soldiers who were dragging Jay along. "Gamma status on the unit"

"**It will require a thirty second charge up, it's rather...unstable Reggie.**"

"Good enough" he said ripping the armor lock device off Jay, and removed the chains rather quickly helping his spartan comrade up.

"Thanks…" Jay said still weak from whatever hell he went through.

"No thanks yet" Wyoming said as he put Jay's arm over his shoulder and carried him over to the reds, Ruby had already used her scythe to remove the handcuffs and then a loud crash was heard in the distance.

"Not much time left..Gamma now!" Wyoming yelled out as a white light loomed around them, and in an instant they vanished.

Standing mere fleeting away was Ty, full of rage he radioed to command "Primary target escaped"

..

..

..

..

..

"He was alive, all these years" Cali said softly her gaze lifting up towards the ceiling.

"He and Jay both deserved to die...he wasn't no fucking angel'" Ravager stormed out the room angry

Striker, the only one not expressing his opinion out loud, was happy he just got the news from Gamma.

"Striker is it?" Ironwood asked the brown and red spartan

"Uhh..yes sir." he said wondering where Ironwood was taking this

"..Agent Ty is an expert at hacking you know…" Ironwood said, sweat began to drip from Strikers brow.

"Thats...a good skillset sir." Striker responded trying to seem natural.

"Spartan Cali, can you leave us alone for a moment." Ironwood said softly, as Cali nodded and left the room to find their teammate.

"Striker..My Agent found three individual signatures in Jay's private comm channel." Ironwood said…

"It could be the Freelancer Texas..she was an ally of his at one point." Striker said evasively.

"Yes she was a former ally...but you were a former brother in arms. Ty told me stories of what you four could accomplish. Returning back from missions were command had no intention of retrieving you or even having you come back alive." Ironwood slyly spoke.

"Sir, my loyalty is to the UNSC." Striker responded.

"..perhaps that is true, but then why do you have an A.I and why did Ty find you in that comm channel." Ironwood sternly spoke.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Striker said..sweat was forming around his face and Theta, was panicking inside his head.

"You do, and that is why we will make...a special deal."


End file.
